House of Hollywood Arts
by FabinaIsBetterThanFood
Summary: When Nina's gran dies Nina decides to go back to California to live with her cousin, Tori. Then some weird things start to happen. And there is one big question; What's going on with Nina? *Couples - Fabian x Nina, Amber x Alfie, Patricia x Eddie, Jerome x Joy, Tori x Beck?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I am not going back to Anubis house next year. This is my last year at Anubis house. How am I going to tell Amber and Fabian?

"Nines, are you okay? You've been glum like all day," Amber said.

"Yeah! I'm fine! It's just... nothing," I try to say as convincing as possible.

"Nina, I _know_ you, something's up. You can tell me anything." Amber states.

"Okay, um I-I-I am not coming back to Anubis House next year," I say trying to hold back the tears.

"WHAT?! Why not?" Amber yells/asks.

"Shhh! Don't be so loud," I say.

"Sorry, WHAT?! Why not?" She yell/whispers.

"My-My Gran passed and I want to stay with my cousin, Tori," I say.

"Nina, I'm so sorry to hear that," Amber says.

"It's not your fault!" I say.

"It doesn't mean that I'm not sorry for you," Amber says.

"I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed," I say.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

I don't know how I'm going to survive next year without Nina. More importantly, HOW WILL FABINA SURVIVE? Speaking of Fabina, how will Fabian react when Nina tells him?

I am on my way to the common room for dinner. I hope I don't give away anything. I know Nina wants to wait for the right moment.

"Here you go lovies, spaghetti and meatballs," Trudy says.

I am being quiet hoping not to give anything away.

"Amber, your being extremely quiet today," Jerome says.

"I'm just not that hungry," I say obviously still fussing over what Nina told me.

"Amber can I talk to you for a minute?" Fabian asks me. _Oh no!_

We walk into the hallway.

"Okay, Amber what is the REAL reason your being extra quiet?" Fabian asks me.

"What? You think I'm lying?" I says innocently.

"Fine, let's go back in," He says unsurely.

"Actually, I'm tired. I'm going upstairs," I say.

Amber runs upstairs desperate to get more information.

_*In my room*_

"Nines, I want to talk to you," I tell her.

"About what?" she said.

"About, you know what you told me earlier."

"Oh! That... umm... what do you want to know?"

"What school are you going to in California?"

"Before I came to England, I went to a school with my cousin called Hollywood Arts High School."

"Wait, wait ,wait, a performing arts high school?"

"Yeah, I play the guitar, piano, flute, violin, french horn, xylophone, cello and I sing too,"

"You sing? Sing me a song!"

"Okay, okay but you promise not to tell anyone, even Fabian."

There was a shadowy figure lurking around outside of our door.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

_"Promise me you won't tell anyone, even Fabian"_ kept replaying in my head over and over. What is Nina hiding from me?

I just wait and listen. I hear a beautiful voice singing 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.

_You were in college working part-time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes_

_I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said_

_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on_

_Make it last_

_Hold on_

_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

_Yes, yes, do you believe it? _

_Yes, yes we're gonna make it now _

_Yes, yes, I can see it _

_I can see it now_

I am amazed. Nina never told me she could sing. She is amazing.

Why didn't she tell me?

"Wow Nina, your AMAZING! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Amber asked.

"I don't like to brag," Nina said.

"It's not bragging when you share a talent with us," Amber replied.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Nina asked along with batting her eyes and making a puppy dog face.

"Fine but I don't know why you don't want me to,"

"It's late we should probably get to sleep." Nina said

"It is 10 o' clock, you have 5 minutes precisely then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor said.

"Speaking of sleep..." Amber says.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR WOULDN'T CHANGE A THING SONG**

Chapter 2

~At Hollywood Arts~

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I woke up my phone ringing. It was a original song by Nina.

**Nina **(Andre) _ Both_

**It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say**

**His mind is somewhere far away**

**And I don't know how to get there**

**It's like all he wants is to chill out**

(She's too serious)

**He makes me wanna pull all my hair out**

(She's always in a rush and interrupted)

**Like he doesn't even care**

(Like she doesn't even care)

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

**Like fire and rain **(Like fire and rain)

**You can drive me insane **(You can drive me insane)

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

**We're Venus and Mars **(Venus and Mars)

**We're like different stars **(like different stars)

_You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

(She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feeling's never change)

**Why does he try to read my mind?**

(I try to read her mind)

**It's not good to psychoanalyze**

(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)

**That's what all of my friends say**

(That's what all of my friends say)

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

**Like fire and rain **(Like fire and rain)

**You can drive me insane **(You can drive me insane)

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

**We're****Venus and Mars **(Venus and Mars)

**We're like different stars **(like different stars)

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

(When I'm yes, she's no)

**When I hold on, he just lets go**

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

**Like fire and rain **(Like fire and rain)

**You can drive me insane **(You can drive me insane)

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

**We're Venus and Mars **(Venus and Mars)

**We're like different stars **(like different stars)

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

**We're Venus and Mars **(Venus and Mars)

**We're like different stars **(like different stars)

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a _

_Wouldn't change a thing_

Wow. Nina is so talented.

I answer.

"Hello?" I ask sleepily.

"Hey! Um... I need advice,"

"Sure talk to me,"

"Um... okay so I told Amber about me going back to Hollywood Arts and now I have no idea how to tell Fabian."

"Oh, um... that's tough. Well, you're going to have to tell him. You'd want him to tell you if it was the other way around. Take him out on a picnic tell him ahead of time then try to enjoy the rest of the date,"

"Tori! That's a great idea. I just hope he isn't to mad."

"Well, I gotta head to school. Good luck!"

~ At School ~

"HIII!" said an overly perkey Cat Valentine.

"Hey Cat!"

"I have to ask you something,"

"Go ahead"

"Does my thumb look Spanish?" She said holding out her thumb.

"Um, no not really,"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Nothing it just doesn't look Spanish."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST HIT ME IN THE FACE?"

"..."

Thankfully the odd bell rang.

Sometimes, that girl can be... weird.

~In Class~

"Okay, class today we are going to learn" Sikowitz said. **(A/N I don't know how to spell his name)**

"Learn what?" Said Robbie Shappiro.

"Exactly what are you asking me?" Sikowitz said

"You said we are going to learn today, but learn what?" said Jade West.

"Oh! That! Today we are going to pick roles for the new play here at school," said Sikowitz, "As most of you know the TALENTED Nina Martin is coming back in 2 weeks. So when she come we will try-out for roles, good luck!"

"YAAAY!" said Cat.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

~At Anubis House~

The bell rang.

"Nina Martin please stay a moment," said Mr. Sweet.

I stayed.

"I've been told that you are leaving Anubis house in 2 weeks,"

"Oh, yeah. My Gran passed last month so I am going to live with my cousin," i say making sure no one hears.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, well off you go. Hope everything turns out all right,"

I leave. In the hallway I see Fabian. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are glistening. I'm going to miss that. I can't believe I'm actually leaving. _Do I have to do this? _Yes, I do.

"Hey, Nina, what was that about?"

"Oh nothing,"

"Okay, is everything ok? You look kind of sad."

"Yeah," I say. If I'm going to do this it has to be now.

"Fabian meet me in the common room at 7:00 ok?"

"Sure!"

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

_Is Nina going to tell me that she's talented? Why does she want to meet me at 7:00? Whatever it is I promise myself I won't get upset._

"Hey, Fabes!" says the beautiful Nina Martin I've grown to love.

"Hey Nines, where are we going?"

"Follow me," she says and puts a blindfold over me.

Once we get to the mysterious place. I realize we're on a picnic.

"Okay, Fabes, I... I have to... tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

_Why is she so scared about telling me she's gifted. Or, is it something more than that?_

"I...I...My... My Gran... passed last month. And... I have to be... with family so.. I'm going to live with my cousin, Tori. I found out about this yesterday, and I didn't know how to... you know... tell you." Nina said.

My heart _sank._

"Nina, I'm so sorry, when are you... leaving?"

"In two weeks," I saw a tear roll down her face. Who was I to put her down at a time like this? I have to support her desission and make her last few weeks last.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" I said hoping she will tell me about her gift.

"Um, no not really,"

"Nina, I'm sorry but yesterday I was going to talk to Amber... and I was outside of you're room... and I heard you singing."

"Oh, how much did you hear?" she asked nervously.

"I heard all the insterments you play, and obviously you singing which was amazing by the way."

"Oh,"

"Nina, I want to make you last few weeks last okay? Let's not think about the other stuff... let's finish the date and have a good... last weeks,"

We had a fun time, one of our last though... I hope not though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Dear Diary,

All of Anubis house knew about me going to America. Just great! I just hope they don't figure out that I'm talented. One of the main reasons why I came to England was to start over. At Hollywood Arts, I was well-known as 'The one and only Nina.' But here, I'm known as 'The Chosen One.' I can't decide which one is better, sarcastically speaking. I hope that I won't have to sing the original songs that Andre and I wrote. I love them, but then they'll think I'm just MORE talented. Sometimes I have all this talent and I'm drowning in it. There is good and bad things about it. And good and bad _places _to have it. I mean, at Hollywood Arts, it's very useful, but here in England, I can't stand it. I didn't even want Amber to find out about it, let alone Fabian. Another problem is that I don't know if I should tell Tori about all the 'Chosen One' nonsense or not. Since I'm going to live at _her_ house I think I should let her know, but then again, I don't want to involve more people in on the secrets because I don't want anyone to get hurt. It's time for dinner.

Love, Nina

I heard the door creak open. I can't believe I'm leaving in 5 days! I'm going to miss this place. But I know that it's for the best.

"Nines, time for dinner," said Amber.

"Okay, I'll be right down," I say faking a smile. I'm really going to miss this place. And all the adventures in them. Like, last year when we formed the Cup of Ankh, and this year when we beat Sankara and Rufus. I hate to leave this place because if I know Anubis House - _and I do_- there will be a mystery next year. I hope that they can solve it with Eddie; 'The Osirian.'

When I enter the room everyone automatically silences down. I know that when I'm gone, Fabian and Joy **are **going to start to go out, _then _Fabian is going to do all the things _we_ did together. I try to hide my emotions. They are keeping something from me - all of them I know I said that Fabian and Joy were going to go out and all but I didn't mean that quickly. Obviously everyone is silent because they know that they are dating. I get a text.

**Amber:** Nines, I have to tell you something. -_-

**Me:** I know, I know, Fabian and Joy are going out _already. _:(

**Amber: **What do you mean? They're not going out. This is about you going to L.A. Thank god it's not Jabian.

**Me:** Jabian?

**Amber: **Joy asked me what her and Fabian's mash-up name would be and, me, being me I came up with; the thing that will NEVER happen, Jabian. Yuck I hate that name.

**Me: **You're telling me. :) But, I don't want to hold him back. Amber, I don't want to be the reason he is going to be single. He should date who he wants to _after _I leave. I want to remember Fabes as my first love, not the person I held back from loving others.

**Amber: **Aww! But if he even thinks of _Jabian- _yuck I can't even say that without gagging I will deal with him.

**Me:** Okay.

Jerome broke the silence by asking, " What are you two texting? Hmm?"

"Girl stuff, Jerome. Girl stuff." says Amber.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" I ask. My phone buzzed again.

**Amber:** Nina, please tell them about the thing... that you told me... and showed me. In case you have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm talking about your talent. Please Nina, it's the last couple days, for me, please?

**Nina: **Fine, but I'm not bringing it up, somehow, without being obvious bring it up.

**Amber: **KK!

"Nina, when you go to America, what school will you go to?" Amber asked.

"Oh! Um... I'm going to my old school... Hollywood Arts..." I say.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, Hollywood Arts? Piper goes there! It's a school for talented musicians." Patricia said** (A/N I think that's how you spell her name!)**

"Wait, talented? Nina how come you never told us!" said Mara. I could think of A LOT of reasons why I didn't tell anyone. But I stuck with the reason I told Amber.

"I don't like to brag." I say.

"Well, what interments do you play?" abed Alfie.

"I play guitar, piano, flute, violin, french horn, xylophone, cello and I sing too,"

"Wow, do you write your own songs?" Mara asked.

"Yeah! I have quite a few that I wrote. My friend, Andre wrote the music and I, and sometimes my cousin Tori came up with the lyrics." I say.

"Could you sing us a song?" asked Eddie.

"I'd need a guitar." I say obviously hating myself for agreeing with this stupid plan.

"I'll go get mine," Fabian says cheerfully. Man, why did I forget he has a guitar?

He comes out with his guitar. My heart is beating out of my chest.

"Okay, my cousin Tori and I wrote this song called 'Bad Boys.' It's pretty good"

I start playing the guitar and sing.

_All the rules you break_

_Make me wanna run but i cant escape_

_All the things you say_

_most of them are lies but im listening_

_La la la la la, la la la la la_

_That's my heart talking to my head- head,_

_talking to my heart_

_La la la la la, la la la la la_

_That's my heart talking to my head- head_

_saying that_

_You're a bad boy, i'm a good girl_

_And im gonna get my heart broken in time_

_You're a bad boy, baby your world_

_is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_

_If i could help myself you know I would_

_Why do the bad boys always look so good?_

_baby when you smile_

_I can see the trouble that's in your eyes_

_When you touch me there_

_I know for certain i'm losing all control_

_La la la la la, la la la la la_

_That's my heart talking to my head- head,_

_talking to my heart_

_La la la la la, la la la la la_

_That's my heart talking to my head- head_

_saying that_

_You're a bad boy, i'm a good girl_

_And im gonna get my heart broken in time_

_You're a bad boy, baby your world_

_is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_

_If i could help myself you know I would_

_Why do the bad boys always look so good_

_I gotta let you go, i gotta let you go go go.._

_I gotta let you go…_

_You're a bad boy, i'm a good girl_

_And im gonna get my heart broken in time_

_You're a bad boy, baby your world_

_is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive_

_If i could help myself you know I would_

_Why do the bad boys always look so good?_

_Lalalalala, that's my heart saying that_

I could see the O shaped mouths. I knew it was a mistake. But, whatever.

"Nina, that was-" Mara said.

"I know, bad." I say.

"Just the opposite of that actually." Mara gushed.

"Yeah, right" I say sarcastically. I'm going to _really_ miss this place. I thought of something that would definitely make them laugh.

"Hey, can I borrow someone's laptop?" I ask with a gleam in my eye.

"Yeah, I'll go get mine," says Fabian.

"What do you need a laptop for Nines?" Amber asked.

"You'll see..." I start laughing hysterically.

"I'm scared," says Eddie.

"You should be." I continue laughing.

"What's that?" Fabian asked.

"Your girlfriend laughing," says Joy obviously jealous of what she said, and that Nina was talented.

I went on and went on to Trina's profile.

"What's that?" asked Amber.

"Just wait!" I say still not calming down.

"If Nina's laughing this much and we haven't even seen it I can't imagine how she'll react when we see it." says Jerome.

Nina finds a video of Trina singing and clicks play. A screeching pitch of awfulness burst out of the laptop.

"I think something's wrong with my laptop," says Fabian.

"No, that is how my cousin, Trina sings." I say laughing harder.

"IT IS 10 O'CLOCK, YOU HAVE 5 MINUETS PRECISELY, THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN...DROP..." says Victor.

"Bye! Good night" everyone says.

_Five more days until I leave..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I realized that I haven't put in a lot of Peddie so I'm going to try to have more of that. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been so busy. The House of Anubis part of this chapter is dedicated to Peddie. Go Peddie!**

**Patricia's P.O.V **

I was sitting on the coach listening to music on my iPod. I know Nina and I aren't that close but I'm still gonna miss her. A lot. I feel kind of bad he way I treated her when she first came here. What? How is it _my_ fault she came here the same day Joy left? It's not my fault. The lights faded. I feel as if I am wrapped in a dark, dark blanket. I realize it's just Eddie. _Thank goodness!_ I thought I went, like, blind.

"Hey, Yacker,"

"Hi weasel,"

"Come with me,"

"Why?"

"Can't a guy take his girlfriend on a date?"

"Yeah, but why are you doing it?"

"I'll tell you when we get there,"

~At the resturant~

"Okay, now tell me why we're here."

"You know how it's going to be Fabian's birthday soon?"

"Yeah,"

"I realized it's a during summer vacation, _after_ Nina leaves,"

"Okay, so?"

"So, we can surprise him by taking him to America!"

"I have two questions, number one: When did you become so nice? And two: How do you know where she lives in the U.S.A?"

"Well, I hope someone would do the same if that happened to us and I know people,"

"So that's why you brought me here? To please Fabian and Nina?"

"No not really,"

"Then what is?"

_I am growing IMPATIENT! _

"I realized, we haven't spent a lot of time together and that is what we need,"

The waiter came up and we took our orders.

"So when are we going to go to the famous America you and Nina always talk about?"

"In the summer, which is in... 2 weeks.

I choke on my water.

"2 weeks?! Who... what...? How long have you been planing this?"

"Since I heard about Nina going to America,"

"Why?"

"I told you, I hope someone would do the same for us,"

We enjoyed the rest of our date. I'm kind of glad Eddie is doing this for Fabina. I would hate to be separated from him. I still can't get over the fact that he's Mr Sweet's son.

**Cat's P.O.V.**

Yaaaaayyy! I am excited! In case you have _noo_ reason why is because Nina is coming back!

EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Hey, have you ever wondered if you can juice a potato? Potato juice! That sounds disgustingly weird. I bet Mr. Purples and my brother would _looove_ potato juice. My thoughts are knocked when I hear a voice.

"Hey little red!" says Andre.

"Hi!"

"How's your brother?"

"Still crazy,"

"Oh..."

"Hey, have you ever wondered if you can juice a potato? And make... potato juice."

"Um... never thought about it."

The bell rings. AGAIN! It happened to me and Tori and now me and Andre. UGH!

"Okay, class. Today we are going to do alphabet improve. Any volunteers? No. Okay. Andre is the captain. Pick your team,"

"Okay, Tori, Cat, Beck, and Jade," said Andre. We went to the stage.

"Andre, you killed my father!" yelled Tori and fake cried.

"But he deserved it! He stole my invention idea!" Andre shouted.

"Can't you apologize?" asked Beck.

"Don't apologize. He deserved to die." Jade said.

"Everyone, listen, can you juice a potato?" I asked

"Funny, but don't change the topic," Beck said

"You're so mean to me!" I shouted.

"Err. Cat you're line has to start with the letter G," said Sikowitz

"My life's the worst!" I shout.

"Here's a piece of candy," he replies.

"Yaay I love candy," I say.

"Great, now one is gone," said Jade

"Hay is for horses," said Tori. I giggle.

"I have no idea where that came from," Andre said.

"Just deal with it, that's Tori," Jade says.

"kangaroo is a fun word," Beck says.

"Lame buffaloes are lame," says Tori.

"Man, what is up with you and animals?" Jade asked.

"Nothing, I love animals," Tori says.

"Okay? Do you have to tell us?" Jade asked.

Tori was going to reply put the bell rang.

I am on my way home. _Yaaaay! _That means Nina is coming back sooner! I miss her so much.

**Cat Valentine**

Yay! Nina is coming back sooner. I have this question, can you juice a potato and if you can would you drink it?

**Feeling: **Happy :)

**Comments:**

**Tori Vega:** Why would you want to drink potato juice?

**Jade West:** We're talking about Cat here.

**Tori Vega:** Oh, right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm rushing through the week in the story. I know last chapter I said that Nina is leaving in 4 days, but in this chapter she is leaving in 1 day. I'm trying to get more Victorious in it but it's easier to do the House of Anubis part. For now, in my chapters, I'm doing half Victorious and half House of Anubis.**

**-Hoa4ever**

**Amber's P.O.V.**

Patricia told me about the plan. I think it's so sweet. _Why didn't I think of it?_ Anyways, I don't know where she come up with that plan. I thought _I_ was the guru. But, I don't know how we are going to get there so fast. We are already in summer break and Nines is leaving tomorrow, and Fabian's birthday is next month. And the most complicated thing is that it's a surprise - for Nina and Fabian - so how are we going to get Fabian to get on the plan without suspecting a thing? Wow, I'm full of questions. I miss Nina already and she hasn't even left yet.

"AMBER!" Nina shouted.

"What, why are you yelling at me?"

"I called your name like 3 times, what are you thinking about?" she responded.

"Oh, nothing," I replied.

Nina's face went blank. What is happening? How long will it be until it goes back to normal?

"NINA! ARE YOU OKAY? IF THIS IS A JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Thank goodness Victor and Trudy aren't home.

"Amber, what is going on?" I hear Fabian say.

"I don't know, look at Nina!" I say. Fabian's face looks scared.

"What's wrong Fabian?" I ask.

"I saw the same expression on Eddie's face, I came to get you to check it out then I heard you shout."

I see Nina's eyes go back to life. Thank goodness, I was scared.

"I'm going to check on Eddie," Fabian says.

"Okay," I say.

"Nina what happened?" I ask.

"I don't know, I saw Eddie in my vision. I don't know what that meant. Does it mean that -" Nina said.

"Eddie's back," says Fabian.

"Back?" Nina asks.

"Oh, Nina I... I didn't see you there,"

"Yeah you did, Fabian, you were in here when her face went blank," I said.

"Blank?" Nina asks.

"Yeah, so tell me, what did you see," Amber said.

"Well, I was in a strange room, I have no idea what it was, and I saw Eddie. I couldn't move until something strange happened, my locket was glowing. Then I could move. But I didn't just see Eddie, I also saw Tori. And -"

"Fabian can I talk to you?" Eddie comes in and asks.

"Sure," he says.

"Maybe it's a sign... that you shouldn't go back home." I say nervously.

"I've seen that place before, I think it was here, in England." she replies.

**Tori's P.O.V.**

"TORI! STOP SCARING ME!" shouted Trina.

"Scaring you? How?" I ask.

"Your face went blank." she says.

Now that I think about it, I did see something. But... what was it?

**That's the end of the chapter! It's a cliff hanger! PM me ideas! I have a few but I would love to hear what you guys think! Thanks for reading this far. **

**-Hoa4ever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nina is leaving in this chapter. It's her OFFICIAL last day at Anubis house. This chapter is going to start with the Victorious P.O.V then it'll be House of Anubis P.O.V.**

**-Hoa4ever**

Chapter 6

**Tori's P.O.V.**

_*Flashback*_

_I was in this room. A room I didn't recognize. I saw Nina and a boy with blonde hair. I tried to talk to her but my voice wouldn't work. Then the strangest thing happened, my necklace started glowing. Not just mine, Nina's too. After that I tried to yell. My voice worked. Then, Nina and the boy disappeared. I tried to explore a little more but I heard Trina's voice yelling at me. Then I found myself in my living room. Weird._

"Tori, why would you try to scare me like that? It's RUDE!" Trina said still on that subject.

"I didn't do anything, must have been daydreaming," I lied.

"That was _not_ daydreaming," she said.

"Is it hot in here?" I asked.

"No, I'm freezing, you must have a fever or something,"

"Maybe," I said and I went to the kitchen and grabbed a thermometer.

I had a fever. 101.7

Just great.

Trina left to school. I started to try to remember what was going on. But I didn't remember much. Did this happen to Nina and the mysterious boy too? I'm scared. I'm going to call Nina.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I heard my phone ringing. It was Tori. I knew it was because I heard her ringtone 'Make it Shine'

"Who's that?" Amber asked. She had cried for a while because it IS my last day.

"My cousin Tori," I said and I stopped packing for a minute.

"Oh! Put her on speaker!" Amber said feeling better. I answered.

"Hi, Tori!" I said.

"Hey, I have to talk to you." she said seriously.

"Sure," I said worried.

"Yesterday, I had this vision," she said.

"A vision?" I said. Amber and I shared a look. I was scared because a yesterday, _I_ had a vision.

"Yeah, I'm not crazy, but I was in this room. With you and this guy with blonde hair. I couldn't talk. Then the weirdest thing happened, my necklace started glowing. Not just mine, your's too. Then I yelled and you and the boy disappeared. Then I tried to explore a little more, then Trina talked to me then I found myself in my living room." she said.

"You probably just had a bad dream," I lied. I really wanted to tell her but I have to talk with Sibuna first.

"Oh, okay," she said worriedly.

"I have to go," I said. Then I hung up.

"Did you hear that?" Amber asked scared.

"Sibuna meeting, I'll text the others," I said.

**To: Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie**

**From: Nina**

**Message: Sibuna meeting, now.**

"Okay, I sent the message," I said.

Within minutes everyone was here.

"Why are we here?" asked Patricia.

"You know how Eddie and I had that vision," I said.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you who was that girl?" Eddie asked.

"My cousin, Tori." I answered.

"Well, Tori called, she had the same vision, at the same time," Amber said.

"Wait, so you, Eddie, and Tori had the same vision? What could that mean?" Fabian asked me.

"I don't know, but I couldn't move, and Tori couldn't talk until my locket and her necklace started glowing, at the same time," I said.

"I couldn't do either," Eddie said.

"Does that mean, you guys, are like, a team? I mean, Nina is the Chosen One and Eddie is the Osirian," Alfie said.

"But why didn't it happen to Tori's sister, was it Trina?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with-" Fabian started.

Joy came in.

"Fabes, Patricia,_ and others_ it's time for dinner," Joy said.

I didn't want to leave. Joy is ruining my last day at Anubis. Why does she hate me so much?

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute," I said annoyed.

She left.

"So what were you thinking Fabian?" Eddie asked.

We all got a message.

**To: You, Amber, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie**

**From: Fabian**

**Message: I think it has something to do with the blood type. Sorry I'm not saying this out loud, but I have a feeling Joy won't leave the hall until we come out.**

Fabian was right, as soon as we opened the door, Joy fell in my room.

"Snooping much?" Amber asked.

"Joy, why were you snooping on us?" Alfie asked.

"I'm not _snooping_, I'm _listening_," She said.

"To other people's conversations?" snapped Eddie.

We walked downstairs. I am fully packed. We ate dinner. After dinner Fabian called me into his room.

"Nina... I'm really going to miss you." he said.

"Fabian, I'm sorry, but... I feel I need to be with family. You know how my parents died? Well my Gran was all I had left. I'm sorry..." I said crying.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll keep in touch, won't we? It's not your fault this happened. Nina don't ever forget me. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said back. We hugged. I went up to my room to get my bags.

"Nina, I'm going to really miss you!" Amber says.

"I'll miss you too," I said back.

"Keep in touch, yeah?" Amber said.

"Of course," I said back.

I went down to the main hall and gave everyone hugs, _except_ Joy, who I could see was smiling.

The taxi came. I left the house with questions filling up my head. Sometimes, I feel like I am balancing between good and bad and one little mistake can change the entire world.

**That's the chapter! I know it's sad but it gets better in the next chapter! ****I PROMISE!**

**-Hoa4ever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so in this chapter is Nina's first week in California. I'm so happy because I heard Nina will probably come back in season 4! Sorry, losing topic. This is going to start off at Victorious P.O.V. I realized I haven't done Jade's P.O.V. yet so here you go.**

**-Hoa4eva**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

UGH. Nina been back for a week. She is _almost_ as annoying as Tori. Maybe annoyingness runs in their family. I hope I don't have to talk to her. Beck has been trying to get me to be nice to her. _As if!_ Everyone knows I'm mean. Sinjin took my lucky scissors. UGH! This is probably the worst day ever. Nina's going to be saying how much she misses her Brittish friends. If Nina is going to be talking about how she misses them she shouldn't have left them. _Duh!_ Nina gets me so annoyed.

"Jade!" Beck calls.

"What?!" I yell.

"I thought you'd want your lucky scissors," he says.

"Give them!" I yell not in the mood.

"What's the magic word?" he asks.

"Give me my scissors," I say.

He gives me a look.

"Please," I say nicer.

"Actually the magic word was lotion but I can see your not in the mood," he says and hands them over.

"UGH! They've lost their sciss!" I yell and throw them in the wall.

"What's got you all mad?" he asks

"The whole Nina thing," I reply in a duh tone.

"Come on, I know you like her. You just don't want to admit it because she's Tori's cousin," he says.

"What about me?" askes Tori with her arms linked with Nina's. I notice Nina's locket. It's strange. It's as if the eye... follows me. I'm not scared or anything.

"Oh, nothing," Beck says.

Over the intercom I hear...

"Nina Martin, please report to the office," the voice says.

"Well I have to go to the office," she says.

"We heard," I say. Beck gives me a nudge.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

While I was walking to the office my locket started glowing. I tried to hide it. Did the mystery... follow me? There is something weird going on here. I'm not the same girl I was when I was last here. I took a picture of my glowing locket. I'm going to send it to the Sibuna members. I reach the priciple's office.

"Ms. Martin, we have been expecting you," say Mr. Ickner **(A/N That is the principle's name. I don't know how to spell it)**

"Glad to be here," I say.

"Okay, you'r locker is locker 101, next to Tori Vega's." he says.

"Thanks. Um, since I passed the bird scene before I left to England, do I take it again?" I ask.

"No need," he says.

"Okay," I reply.

I leave the office. As soon as I leave I send the picture to them. I have no idea what it means. I go to lunch. It's open mic lunch.

"NIIIINNNNAAA!" yells Cat.

"Cat!" I reply. She comes over to me and practically tackles me to the ground. In seconds everyone -except Jade- gives me a hug. My phone buzzes.

**From: Fabian**

**To: You**

**Message: What could that mean? Why is your locket glowing? **

"Who's that?" askes Andre.

"Oh, it's one of my friends, in England," I reply acting natural.

"Miss you already?" askes Tori.

"Yeah," I say.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

Nina sent all of Sibuna a message of her locket glowing. It's happened before, but I thought the mystery would stop for her in California. We call a Sibuna meeting in my room. It's not really Sibuna without Nina. Before Nina left, she told me it was a temporary move. That means she's coming back! Maybe not the begining of next year though.

"Okay, what do you guys think?" I ask "Why would her locket be glowing in California?"

"Her locket glows when she gets close to a clue. Maybe there is a mystery over there," Fabian says.

"DINNER!" Trudy shouts.

We head downstairs.

"Fabian, since you'r birthday in next week, we booked a flight to America! We are leaving tomarrow," Mara says casually.

"What part of America?" he askes.

"Oh, um... to Georgia," I lie. We are _really _going to California.

"Why Georgia?" he askes.

"Because it has good facts about that anciant stuff you like," Eddie says.

"Okay..." he says a little sad.

"Why are you sad?" I ask.

"I'm not sad..." he lies.

"Okay." we all mumble.

**This chapter isn't the best but I had to have a chapter when Nina arrives in America. The next chapter Anubis house arrives in "Georgia" a.k.a. California. Then they look for Nina.**

**-Hoa4ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to finish the story then publish it. In this chapter the Anubis kids are going on the plane on the way to "Georgia." They are staying for the summer. I haven't had Eddie P.O.V. yet so I'm going to.**

**-Hoa4ever**

**2:37 AM**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

We are boarding the plane to California. I noticed Fabian, he is a little sleepy so I think he won't notice the plane ticket say that we are going _actually _going to California. We were heading on the plane and the airplane woman asks for our bag. To no surprise Amber is refusing.

"Why should I give her my bag?" Amber asked.

"Because Amber, if you don't give it you won't have it in America," Yacker says.

"But what if she tries to take my stuff?!" Amber replies.

"Just give her the bag Amber! I want to get on the plane!" Mara says.

"UGH! Fine, but if you lay a hand on any of _my_ stuff, you won't live to see another day," Amber threatened.

"Ma'm, I'm not allowed to touch any of the passengers belongings, so there won't be a problem," The woman replies.

"ABOUT TIME!" Alfie says and runs onto the plane.

"See Amber, nothing to worry about, can we go on the plane now?" Jerome says sleepily.

Mara, Jerome, and Trudy were in the back row, me, Patricia, and Alfie were in front of them, and Joy, Amber, and Fabian were in the first row.

I was the one to book the flights, but there is good and bad things, a good thing is that since it is early in the morning, Fabian can't see the real ticket, but the bad thing is that IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING! The pilot was explaining what to do if the plane crashes.

After that long presentation, Alfie said, "ALIENS ARE THE ONLY WAY THE PLANE CAN FALL OUT OF THE SKY! GOOD THING I'M PREPARED!"

"How are you 'prepared'?" I asked.

Alfie showed me that he was wearing ton foil under his shirt. This is going to be _a looong _ride.

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I've always had a _small _crush on Nina. Okay, maybe a big one. I've known her since she was 5 and since then I always sorta liked her. Her band is awesome. They were offered a record deal last week. And since Jade and I broke up, I might have a chance. But, then again I might not. I _overheard, _I was not _eavesdropping,_ but I _overheard_ Nina was talking to Tori about this one guy, I think his name is Fabian. It turns out it was her British boyfriend. She said she still missed him and she would do anything to see him again. I'm not jealous... okay who am I kidding? I was going to tell Nina how I feel yesterday, but when I was about to I heard her talking about that Fabian guy. But she is staying for a new school year so she might get over him.

"Hey, Beck!" Tori says. I look down. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Whaaaat...?" I try to say casually. "Nothing is wrong." I say.

"Beck, come on tell Tori," she says. "Maybe Tori can help. Tori is a good listener." she says.

"Nothing is wrong with Beck," I say trying to keep the third person vibe.

"Well, Tori knows you, and Tori will figure it out," she says.

"Hi, guys!" Nina says.

"Hey Nins," Tori and I say at the same time.

"What's wrong with Beck?" she asks.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out..." Tori says.

"Come on, don't you trust us?" Nina asked.

"I do... but, fine you caught me," I say reluctantly.

"Ha!" Nina says. I start laughing.

"Okay, I want to get back together with Jade," I lied. Truthfully, I _really _didn't.

"Aww..." Nina said.

"Leave that to us," Tori said.

_Oh nooo..._

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

"What time is it?" I asked Amber.

"2:29." she replies

"Attention passengers! We will be arriving in California in 5 minutes." the pilot says.

"California?" I say confused.

"SURPRISE!" Amber says.

Yes! I knew they wouldn't let me down. We arrived in California. Eddie showed us the way. Thank goodness someone was from America, if not we would be lost. We found our bags, then I had a thought.

"Um... does anyone have any money for America?" I asked.

"No problem, I have a car." Eddie says.

We all found our bags. We heard a ear-splitting scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Amber shouted. I have a bad feeling about this.

**That's the chapter! In the beginning I mentioned Nina's band and the people in her band are Nina, Tori, Cat, and a couple new characters. OC's below!**

**-Hoa4eva**

**Band OC's!**

**Name: Kate**

**Hair: Straight Blonde**

**Girlfriend or Boyfriend: Austin**

**Best friend(s) : Nina, Tori, Cat, Amber, Joy, and Beck**

**Enemies****: Patricia and Justin**

**Name: Austin**

**Hair: Brown**

**Girlfriend or Boyfriend: Kate and Hannah (he's cheating on them)**

**Best friend(s) : Jake, Eddie, and Jerome**

**Enemies****: Anyone who challenges him**

**Name: Jake**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Girlfriend or Boyfriend: None**

**Crush: Tori**

**Best friend(s) : Fabian, Austin, Alfie, and Jerome **

**Enemies****: None**

**Regular OC's**

**Name: Hannah**

**Hair: Strawberry blonde**

**Girlfriend or Boyfriend: Austin (Kate and Hannah don't know each other)**

**Best friend(s): Jade, Patricia, and Andre**

**School: Sherwood**

**Enemies: Nina, Tori, and Amber**


	9. Chapter 9

**I forgot to write one more OC! Sorry. Here is the new OC. Oh and BTW this person is not in the band. I don't own House of Anubis, Victorious or any song that they may sing, if I did, Victorious wouldn't have ended, and Nina wouldn't have left.**

**Name: Justin**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Girlfriend or Boyfriend: None**

**Crush: Nina**

**Best friend(s) : Nina, Tori, Beck, and Andre**

**Enemies: Robbie**

**-Hoa4eva**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Do I _haave_ to?" I asked.

"We will do it too 'The Electric' **(A/N: That's the name of the band) **girls need a new look, I'm getting pink highlights, Kate's getting green, and Cat's getting light orange, and you are getting blue, and you being the lead singer have to do it too," Tori said

"Fine," I gave in. We were going to the hair salon to get a new look for 'The Electric' girls. We started talking and Kate kept bragging about Austin. I mean, I'm happy for her, and I love her **[not in a lesbian way, but in like a best friend way]** but sometimes that girl can talk on and on. It only made me miss Fabian more. After we finished we went back to school because we did that in our lunch break.

We walked into Sikowitz class with our new look and some boys whistled. It was awkward.

"Didn't you used to be Nina Martin?" Beck asked. I just laughed and gave him a 'they made me do it' look and he returned with a 'gotcha' look.

"Googly moogly! Everyone there is a huge fire!" Sikowitz yelled. Everyone started panicking.

"Kidding, kidding! Now, class we are going to be picking out roles for our play here at Hollywood Arts. Everyone who wants the female lead line up here," he said while pointing.

"Why did the first man to walk the moon say,"One step for man a giant step for man kind,"? I would have said OH MY GOD I'M ON THE MOOON!" Cat said randomly.

"Cat, no one ever knows what your talking about," Sikowitz said. She giggled.

I all auditioned and Sikowitz said that he would have the roles next week. I hope I get the lead...

**Amber's P.O.V.**

"What's wrong Amber?!" Fabian shouted.

"I can't find one of my bags" I shout angrily.

"Now, now, don't panic, we'll ask the woman at the front desk," Trudy says.

I ran up to her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, how may I help you?" she says.

"Hi, I'm Amber Millington and I can't find one of my bags," I reply hurriedly.

"Okay, how do you spell Millington?" Lucy replied.

"M-I-L-L-I-N-G-T-O-N," I reply.

"Ah, yes, it says it was sent to the wrong plane to California, it should be here in 10 minutes." _Thank goodness!_ We wait and I see my bag come and I grab it relieved.

"I should of never trusted that woman who took it!" I shout.

"Okay, Amber calm down, I want to go sight seeing!" Joy says.

"No, not yet we have to find where Nina lives," Eddie says.

"You don't know?!" I shout.

"Yeah, I know _where _she lives, I just don't know _how _to get there," Eddie says.

"WHAT?!" we all shout except for Joy who is smiling. I wish Joy would try to stop breaking up Fabina. She doesn't know that by breaking up Fabina, it's breaking up Fabian's happiness.

"Maybe we could look directions online?" Mara asked.

"Mara! You're a genius, at least _one _of us was thinking," Jerome says looking at Eddie.

We finally got there. It was a beautiful home on top of a big hill. Nina left 2 weeks ago and I miss her a lot. At least I can spent the summer with her in California!

We knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a woman asks

"Um... Mrs. Vega? It's me Eddie, we talked over the phone?" Eddie said.

"Oh! Your finally here!" she comes and opens the door.

"Not to be rude or anything but, where's Nina?" I ask.

"She's still at school, you can go get her if you want," Mrs. Vega replies and gives us an address. I can't believe that I'm going to see Nina in 5 minutes! EEEEEEKKK!

~At Hollywood Arts~

This school is way different than our school. There are kids singing and dancing and stuff like that. They are eating outside! Everything is so colorful. I can't believe she goes here!

"Um... Eddie, where's Nina?" I ask.

"I don't know, lets ask those boys over there!" he says.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch but do you know where Nina Martin is?" I ask.

"You talk cute, how about I take you out to lunch?" a guy asks me.

"I have a boyfriend," I say.

"YEAH!" Alfie comes up and hugs me.

"Your loss..." he says.

"Well have you seen her?" Fabian asked.

"_The_ Nina Martin?!" asked another boy.

"Is there more than one?" I ask confused.

"No, she the one and only, but if I were you, British dude, I wouldn't ask her out, she denies every boy who asks her out, even me surprisingly," he replies.

"How is that a surprise?" snaps Patricia.

"Ouch, well she's over there," he says while pointing.

We walk over there. I don't see anyone but a couple of girls with _really_ cute clothes, shoes, and highlights. We walk over there.

"Hi, um... is Nina Martin here?" asks Mara polity.

"Yeah, she was here a second ago, she went to the bathroom, who are you?" says a really pretty girl with brown hair.

"Oh, were her British friends," says Fabian.

"No way! Let me guess... your... Fabian!" she says

"Yeah, how did you know?" Fabian says shocked.

"She's talked so much about you, I just... guessed," she replies.

Nina walks back. I know she's only been here for 2 weeks but she has blue streaks in her hair. She looks like an Americanized Patricia.

"OH MY GOSH! What are you guys doing here?" Nina asked shocked She was wearing a really pretty top. I never knew she had such style.

"We came to get a tan, why do you think we're here Martin?" Jerome said sarcastically. We all laughed.

I gave her a big hug. I missed her so much. The pretty girl fake coughed.

"What is it _this time, _Tori?" Nina asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tori said.

"Oh, right! This is Amber, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Joy, Eddie, Patricia and Alfie," she said and faced her American friends, "And this is Tori, Cat, Jake, Kate, Austin, Justin, Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Andre," she finished.

This one litte puppet thing faked coughed. What is with Americans and fake coughing?

"Oh, and this is Robbie's puppet, Rex," Nina said.

"DON'T CALL HIM A PUPPET THAT'S AN OFFENSIVE TERM!" Robbie said.

"Why aren't you guys in class?" Joy asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, since it's the last day of school, we always have an open mic lunch for the afternoon then after that we go home at 3:30 and it's only 3:04 now," Beck said.

"SING US A SONG!" I shouted.

"Not all of us can, the max is a group of 6, and we are 10." Andre said.

"Then... who will sing?" I asked disappointed.

"We will!" said Nina, Tori, Cat, Kate, Austin and Jake said at the same time.

They went up. Yaay!

"Hey everybody!" Nina said into the mic. Some people whistled, Nina blushed.

"We are going to sing a song for you guys for the last day of school," said Kate.

**Nina= Bold ** _Cat= Italics __**Kate= Bold Italics **_Tori= Underline _** All = Bold Italics Underlined**_

**It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,**

**And I just want it to stop,**

**Cause aren't we here for the music.**

_And if you dare,_

_Just get up out of your chair,_

_Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,_

_We've gotta move it or you lose it._

_**All I wanna know (know)**_

_**Is when we're letting go**_

_**So we can get this record to break (break)**_

_**Why we wasting time (time)**_

_**We never can rewind (wind).**_

_**All I'm really trying to say is**_

_**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,**_

_**Shut up and dance are you in or not?**_

_**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,**_

_**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.**_

_**Cause I can't wait no more**_

_**To get on the floor,**_

_**Don't stop now's our chance!**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance**_

We're here for the night

And we can do what we like

So don't you put up a fight

Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy

**What would you do**

**When I get up next to you**

**You like the way that I move,**

**I'm not your girl but I could be**

_**All I wanna know (know)**_

_**Is when we're letting go**_

_**So we can get this record to break (break)**_

_**Why we wasting time (time)**_

_**We never can rewind (wind).**_

_**All I'm really trying to say is**_

_**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,**_

_**Shut up and dance are you in or not?**_

_**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,**_

_**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.**_

_Cause I can't wait no more_

_To get on the floor,_

_Don't stop now's our chance!_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance**_

_**Shut up and dance, dance, dance**_

_**Shut up and dance...**_

_**'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,**_

_**You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,**_

_**Quit the talk**_

_**Let it rock,**_

_**If you know what I mean,**_

_**Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,**_

_**Shut up and dance are you in or not?**_

_**You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,**_

_**Well, shut up and dance if you're into me**_

_Cause I can't wait no more_

_To get on the floor,_

_Don't stop now's our chance!_

_**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**_

_**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**_

_**Put up your hands [x3] yeah,**_

_**Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,**_

_**Shut up and dance!**_

They were amazing. Jake and Austin play guitar amazingly. Nina's been acting a little weird. My phone buzzed.

**To: Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie**

**From: RZ**

**Message: You really think you defeated me? Think again. Just because you're on a little vacation doesn't mean all your worries are gone. Trust me, there not. If you don't do everything I say, I will hurt your little 'Chosen One.'**

I screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm just going to get started with the chapter. I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious. I'm going to start to change the way I write. Now I'm going to be doing **

_**Recently on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_** Thanks! If you just want to skip that go to the **_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts!**_

**-Hoa4eva 3 (That's how I'm going to end it)**

_**Recently on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Amber's P.O.V.**

They were amazing. Jake and Austin play guitar amazingly. Nina's been acting a little weird. My phone buzzed.

To: Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie

From: RZ

Message: You really think you defeated me? Think again. Just because you're on a little vacation doesn't mean all your worries are gone. Trust me, there not. If you don't do everything I say, I will hurt your little 'Chosen One.'

I screamed.

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts!**_

**Amber's P.O.V.**

Everyone was looking at me. Fabian gave me a look knowing why I screamed.

"Sorry, I just got... excited!" I lied. My checks were hot. I can't believe Rufus is back. I guess he figured out how to escape from the firey pit thingy. I don't know the name of that thing. I'm pretty, not smart! Everyone finally got back to their own buisness. Thank goodness!I have no idea what that message means. But I do know that Nina is 'The Chosen One' and he will hurt her. We finally wen't back to Tori/Nina's house. I walk up to my room for now at least.

"Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie can I talk to you?" I asked nervousy.

"Yeah," they all said equally nervous. We head into a hallway.

"Did you guys get the message to?!" I whisper yelled.

'Yeah, I thought Rufus died! Why can't he leave us alone?!" whispered Patricia.

"Well, we better do what he says. I know I'm the osirion and my job is to protect the chosen one and I'm positive you guys want to keep her safe too," Eddie said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Sibuna," we said then did the sign. We walk back into the room.

"Si-what?" asked Beck.

"Oh, I was just teaching them American slang, you missheard, we said sup bro," Eddie said.

"Sup bro isn't American slang," said Jade messing with scissors.

"Exactly," said Eddie.

"Moving on, Nina, do you think you will get the-" Tori said.

Someone walks in with a green avacodo facewash shouting in her phone," Q. 5. 7. G. S. J. 8. Y. M. D. 4. H..."

"ALIEN!" Alfie shouts. We all laugh.

"Who was that, she looks... familiar," Jerome says.

"Is she the singer who can't sing? What's her name... Tropia?" Mara said.

"Trina, sadly, she is my sister," Tori said.

"I'm so sorry for you," I said.

"Everyone is," she replies.

"Oh," I say.

~Next day~

**Joy's P.O.V.**

I was really hoping that coming to America would mean getting close to Fabian. But now that we're here, I realize it' going to be a loong summer. I walk downstairs surprised to see Tori down there. I should ask her about this because she seems to know Nina better than anyone.

"Hey, Joy," she greets.

"Jey, Tori, I want to ask you something," I say

"Okay, I'm listening," she says.

"Well, I've always liked Fabian, but now he's with Nina, and I just don't want to get over him even though I know I should, I just can't let go, and I took it out on Nina and now we're not the best of friends, actually, were not even friends, but she seems really nice and I want to be her friend, but I just don't want to get over him, what do you think I should do?" i ask

"Well Joy, I know it won't be easy, but you have to learn to accept it. If you want to keep Fabian as your friend and get Nina to be your friend you have to move on. I know it won't be easy but you have to," Tori said.

"Thanks, I'll try, specking of moving on, I kind of like Jerome. I got to know him better and I am starting to fall for him. The thing is, he's was dating one of my best friends." I say.

"Well here's how I see it, you can wait for someone that your best friend was dating, or you can find a new Prince Charming." she said.

"Thank you for your help," I say

The thing I don't know is Jerome is right in the hallway, listening.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I was having a walk then something catches my eye, two people, kissing -correction making out- wait a minute! HOLD THE PHONE! That's my Austin. I can't believe it. I took a pic and sent Tori, Nina, and Cat the picture. They resonded with sad faces and I responded 'revenge'. I decided that I would use this against him.

"Hi, Tori, Nina, and Cat!" I greated after I reached Tori's house.

"No offence, but your really happy for someone who just got cheated on," said Tori.

"I have a plan, he's going to be-"

"BEGGIN' ON HIS KNEES," we said at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously on...House of Hollywood Arts!**_

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I was having a walk then something catches my eye, two people, kissing -correction making out- wait a minute! HOLD THE PHONE! That's my Austin. I can't believe it. I took a pic and sent Tori, Nina, and Cat the picture. They responded with sad faces and I responded 'revenge'. I decided that I would use this against him.

"Hi, Tori, Nina, and Cat!" I greeted after I reached Tori's house.

"No offence, but your really happy for someone who just got cheated on," said Tori.

"I have a plan, he's going to be-"

"BEGGIN' ON HIS KNEES," we said at the same time.

_**Now on...House of Hollywood Arts!**_

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

Ever since Mara and I broke up, I've started to fancy Joy. **(A/N Yes, I know they say fancy! :D) **Now I know she fancies me back. But I know Mara won't let her date me. What? It's not _my _fault that I cheated on them. Okay, _maybe,_ just _maybe_, it is. But that was not my intention. I tried to break up with one of them, but they're both great. I'm glad Willow isn't in Hollywood with us, because she's with her parents somewhere. But the thing I don't get is why can't Mara accept it? I never _meant_ to hurt anyone! But I think that Joy is the one. I'm going to talk to Joy.

"Hey, Jerome," Alfie says breaking my train of thought. I felt like Alfie shattered my window of opportunity, leaving it in a million little pieces.

"Hey, Alfred," I say faking a smile.

"We should pull a prank," he says. He's right. We haven't pulled one since we got here, and we've been here, ABOUT A WHOLE DAY!

"Sure, what is 'The Great Alfrado' thinking _this_ time?" I ask devious.

"I think... we should pretend to have a tryout for some big summer musical, and to try out _they pay us,_" he said.

"Good idea! And since Tori and Nina are the lead roles in her school play, we _have_ to do it after the play," I said

"Why would anyone want to be in a _school_ play, when _school _is over?" Alfie asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

**Mara's P.O.V.**

Joy's been giving Jerome googly eyes since we've got here. I can't believe her, why would she do that do me? _He broke my heart!_ And I thought she liked Fabian since... like ever! Nina, Tori, Cat and Kate, invited us to some place called... Karaoke Dokey? **(A/N I don't know how to spell it. How to say it: Kar/e/oky/ Do/key) **We all got dressed up.

Tori was wearing an purple Asquith loose tank top with skinny jeans and black boots and bracelets. Nina was wearing a Rebecca Taylor cami top with converse and high waste skinny jeans. Cat was wearing a pink top with AG JEANS and converse high tops. Kate was wearing a green casual dress with black high heels along with her necklace. Jade was wearing a purple vampire corset and Hudson Nico skinny jeans and black short boots. I was wearing a redish top with a bow and Vintage Joni Jeans. Amber was wearing Monsoon Safi Basic Beach Top, along with TRUE RELIGION jeans, H&M Court shoes, her pink bag and her heart necklace. Patricia was wearing a Tiger Print Crop Top, Mango distresses super slim jeans and converse high top. Joy was wearing a sunshine wool-blend scoop neck knit dress and yellow neon platform court shoe. **(A/N Outfits on profile!)** These two girls walked up to us.

" I thought I smelled failure," she said.

"Then you must be sniffing yourself!" Cat said and giggled. She isn't.. how do I put this... NORMAL!

"We didn't come here to sing," said Andre.

"Good choice," said another girl.

"Why would we want to sing? So your daddy can make you win again?"snapped Jade.

"He chose us because we're awesome," said the girl.

"So awesome that if the crowd chose the winner you'd win against us right here right now?" Kate smirked.

"Your on,losers!" they said at the same time. They walked on stage.

"Alright! Haley and Tara are singing... My World! The crowd is voting for the winner!" said the DJ.

They sang so awful I don't even _want _to remember it. There was a lot of boos.

Nina, Cat, Tori, Kate, Austin, and Jake got on the stage. They told the DJ the song and started singing. Everyone voted for them, _obviously. _Nina and Fabian walked out of the room, wonder why...

**Nina's P.O.V.**

While we were singing, it made me realize, I have to tell Fabian the truth.

"What did you want to talk about, Nins?" he asked me.

"Um.. how do I put this..." I started

"Oh no, you want to break up?" he said sad.

"No! It's not that..." I tried again.

"Then what is it?" he asked confused.

"The reason why I came to America..." I said. I looked at his confused face.

"I thought... your gran.. got sick.." he said slowly.

"Partly..." I said.

"Partly?" he asked. While staring at my new blue highlights.

"Well, the other reason why I came here is," I started, "Mhey banhd goht ah rechord dehal," I said fake coughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, mhey bahnd goht ah rechord dehal," I said again while fake coughing.

"In English please?" he said.

"My.. band... got... a... record... deal," I said.

"Band?" he asked confused

"Yeah, me, Tori, Cat, Kate, Jake, and Austin have a band," I said.

"Oh, why was that so hard to say?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like, I was lying to you. I haven't even told Amber,"

"Tell me what?" Amber asked.

"NOTHING!" Fabian and I shouted at the same time.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

They're keeping something from me, I know they are, and I will find out what. My phone buzzed.

**To: You, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie**

**From: RZ**

**Message: Have you done what I asked? If not, the consequences are... deadly.**

I stared at my phone.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Amber's P.O.V.**

They're keeping something from me, I know they are, and I will find out what. My phone buzzed.

**To: You, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie**

**From: RZ**

**Message: Have you done what I asked? If not, the consequences are... deadly.**

I stared at my phone.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

What is with that maniac? I thought and hoped that we'd never see him again. How did he escape? Wait a minute, he can't escape! If he can't escape he can't text, and if he can't text there is no way he couldn't text us! I'm glad I share a room with Amber and Nina **(A/N I know they don't share rooms but in this fanfic they do) **so I can tell Amber my thoughts. That sounded girly.

"Amber," I whisper yelled.

"What?" she replied quietly but to loud.

"Shh!" I snapped.

"What do you want at," she checked her phone, "11:49 PM?"

"I want to talk about the messages," I said.

"I'd rather not," she said.

"I've been thinking, Rufus can't escape the fire pit, so he can't text, if he can't text there is no way _he _could of sent us the messages," I whispered.

"Then who is sending the messages. Victor?" she whisper asked.

"I don't know but whoever they are, they want to get their filthy hand on Nina," I replied.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Nina said at a normal voice.

"Tell you what?" Amber asked nonchalantly.

"Tell me that _someone_ is after me! I _thought _we were Sibuna. And Sibuna tells each other _everything_ Sibuna related, and this screams Sibuna everywhere," she said her voice getting louder.

"Is everything alright, lovies?" Trudy says coming in.

"Just fine, Trudy," Nina said

"Okay, try to get some sleep," she said.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that they were hiding something so important from me! I thing we need a meeting about what Sibuna really means...

"Why are we here?! Trudy and Mrs. Vega are making cookies!" Alfie said in a three year old voice.

"I found out about the messages," I said straight forward. There faces were scared.

"I'm sorry Nins, but we didn't know what to do," Fabian said.

"It's okay, but I think we should go over what Sibuna _really_ means, and what the messages mean," I said.

"Sibuna doesn't keep secrets from each other," Fabian said looking at me about the record deal thing.

"Sibuna is a team," Amber said.

"Sibuna uncovers the secrets of Anubis House," I said

"Sibuna is a secret club," Alfie said.

"Sibuna sticks together _even if one of us is halfway across the world!_" Patricia said. We all smiled.

"Sibuna is the best thing that's ever happen to me," Eddie said. We smiled bigger.

"Sibuna," we all said while doing the sign.

"Okay, I heard Patricia had a therory," I said and looked at her.

"Well, I was thinking, no one can get out of the fire pit, not even Rufus, so if he can't escape, he has no access to his phone and he can't text," Patricia said. Everyone looked like they've seen a ghost. "Just a thought!" she added quickly.

"It's a _really_ good thought," Fabian said.

"Yeah, he can't-" Aflie started

"Cookies are ready!" my aunt shouted.

"COOKIES!" Alfie shouted.

"And that concludes our meeting," I said sarcastically.

We were walking down the stairs. Fabian linked his fingers into mine.

"We should do something today," he said to me.

"There's a new pool in town. We should go there!" I said.

"That sounds fun," he said.

"So, are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've never been in L.A. before," he said.

"I'd be happy to be your tour guide," I said faking a British accent.

"I'd be delighted," he said faking an American accent.

We walked into the kitchen to see Alfie engulfing the cookies.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite, I'll just go get ready," I said.

"I'll go get my swimsuit, too," Amber said.

"We'll go to the pool, too," Patricia and Eddie said.

"So, I hear we are going to the pool, I'll text the others," Tori walks in and says.

Soon, both Anubis House and Hollywood Arts friends know about the pool.

"Word gets around here quickly," Fabian says.

"It's L.A. Well, I'll go get ready," I say and leave. I got ready with Amber.

I'm wearing a MELISSA ODABASH Red Martinique Bikini and Amber was wearing John Lewis Bossa Spot Bandeau bikini. I didn't see what everyone else was wearing while we got ready. **(Outfits on profile)**

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I don't want to go to the pool but Tori insisted that it would be a great opportunity to 'get back with Jade.' Nina and Fabian are messing in the pool having a great time while I'm sitting staring at them envying Fabian.

"Hey Beck," Tori said.

"Hey Tori," I said not taking my eyes off them being happy. I know I should be happy for them but I can't help being mad that it's him instead of me.

"Wait a minute... you don't want to get back with Jade,do you?" Tori asked.

"Not really, why do you ask?" I said worried.

"Well, the fact your not looking at me while we talk, and that your staring at Nina! You like Nina!" she said.

"Shhh!" I said.

"Aww... hey I gotta run into the pool wanna come?" she asked holding out her hand.

"No thanks, maybe later," I say. Tori leaves. I hear a buzzing noise. Fabian's phone. I look at Fabian playing with Nina so I grab it and read the message.

**To: You, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie**

**From: RZ**

**Message: Have you done it you idiot brats? I'm getting tired of waiting. Find out where the Plate of Ankh is. I can't get true immortality without it. if i don't get it the consequences are... deadly**

"What do you think you're doing?" Fabian asks holding Nina's hand.

_**That's the chapter! The Plate of Ankh is hidden in California. I know it's weird The Cup of Ankh and the Plate of Ankh but bear with me it's my first fanfic.**_

_**-Hoa4ever**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously on House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I hear a buzzing noise. Fabian's phone. I look at Fabian playing with Nina so I grab it and read the message.

**To: You, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie**

**From: RZ**

**Message: Have you done it you idiot brats? I'm getting tired of waiting. Find out where the Plate of Ankh is. I can't get true immortality without it. if i don't get it the consequences are... deadly**

"What do you think you're doing?" Fabian asks holding Nina's hand.

_** Now on... House of Hollywood Arts!**_

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I was in the pool with Nina and I can't help but feel as if I'm being stared at. I look over and I see Beck on my phone! What if he read the 'RZ' messages? I am freaking out!

"Nins, I have a question," I start.

"And I'm pretty sure I have and answer," she teases.

"Does Beck invade other people's business?" I ask.

"Of course not!" she replies.

"So I'm not seeing him on my phone?" I ask.

"The RZ messages!" she yells and we jump out of the pool and I follow.

We walked up to Beck.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask holding Nina's hand.

"I think I should ask who is RZ and why are the consequences deadly?" Beck questions back.

"Prank texter," Nina lied quickly.

"We answered, now you answer ours," I fired back.

"It made a noise, so I checked it," he replied.

"You checked his phone?" Nina asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wow, that's, just wow," I said and Nina were on our way to the pool.

"Wait!" Beck said.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Why is Nina's locket... _glowing?_" he asked confused. Nina and I both gave a look.

"Umm... batteries..." she said.

"Batteries in the water?" Beck asked.

"Waterproof batteries," I replied and Nina and I ran off and grabbed Sibuna and went to Tori/Nina's house.

**~ Amber/ Nina/ Patricia room ~**

"Wait... so it just started glowing?" Patricia recapped.

"Yeah, it just started and Beck's on to us," I said.

"Why can't we tell Tori? She was in the vision too," Eddie asked. Then Nina's face went blank.

"NIIINNAAA!" Amber yelled.

"Wait, this happens whenever she has a vision," I said. We sat there quietly waiting until her eyes grasped life and hugged it like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Nins, are you okay?" Amber asked.

"What happened in your vision?" Eddie asked.

"I was in this room and I saw Sarah, she told me that I had to find the Plate of Ankh because if it's used badly it could mean a century of darkness, it felt... evil... my locket must of been glowing as a clue, me being the chosen one and all," Nina said.

Beck fell in the room when we were going to leave.

"I knew it wasn't batteries!" he said.

**That's the chapter! In the next chapter- wait, you have to find out on your own, if I ever get to posing it- :D Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but it's because I've forgotten to. I have an idea for another idea for a story so yeah.**

**-Hoa4eva**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Fabian's P.O.V. **

"I was in this room and I saw Sarah, she told me that I had to find the Plate of Ankh because if it's used badly it could mean a century of darkness, it felt... evil... my locket must have been glowing as a clue, me being the chosen one and all," Nina said.

Beck fell in the room when we were going to leave.

"I knew it wasn't batteries!" he said.

_**Now on House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Tell me what's going on," demanded Beck.

"Come on guys lets just tell them, I hate keeping secrets from my childhood friends," I said.

"Are you sure Nins, it could get them into more trouble," Amber said.

"There in too deep to deny it, and too smart to know that we aren't telling them the truth," I said.

"But the people at Anubis House never suspected a thing," Fabian said.

"Well, I've known these people my entire life and they know when I lie," I said.

"Are you sure?" Patricia asked.

"Positive, I'll text the others," I said kind of sad. I know that it's dangerous, but we could use their help.

**To: Cat, Tori, Kate, Andre**

**From: Nina**

**Message: Meet me in my room, hurry.**

_**To: Nina**_

_**From: Tori**_

_**Message: Sure Nins.**_

**To: Nina**

**From: Cat**

**Message: KK! Guess what! I love birds... and cheese. Hehehehe! :)**

To: Nina

From: Kate

Message: Yeah, no prob. Are you ok? Nevermind, I'll find out when I get there.

_**To: Nina**_

_**From: Andre**_

_**Messages: Be there in a beat. Are we working on the new song for the summer concert?**_

Since Tori is already in the house she came up.

"Why is Beck here? I thought he left like... 20 minutes ago!" Tori said shocked.

"Stalker much?" Patricia and Eddie said at the same time. We all laughed. I hope this is the right thing to do...

In about 10 minutes Cat, Kate, and Andre were here. We all sat on the bed.

"We have been keeping something from you," I started.

"YOUR PREGNANT?!" Kate asked.

"No!" we all yelled.

"It's worse," Amber said.

"YOUR BABIES DIED?!" Kate asked.

"No!" we all shouted again.

"Kate, I think it would be easier to let them talk," Tori said

"Right, right," Kate said

"What you guys know is that I went to boarding school in England," I said. They nodded.

"Get comfortable, we'll be here a while..." Eddie said.

"Where do we begin?" I asked them.

"How about.. the time I made you go in the attic," Patricia said.

...

"...and that's how we beat Sankara," I finished.

"You were cursed?!" Cat and Kate said at the same time.

"Sometimes, I think you to are twins," Andre said

"So Eddie saved you..." Beck said crossly.

"Yup," I said.

"So, when I called you and told you about the vision, it really happened," Tori asked.

"To all three of us," Eddie said.

Phones rang.

**To: Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia**

**From: RZ**

**Messages: I'm going into town today. You have a month to get me that plate. Here's a tip... **

**I'm not a man,**

** just a woman,**

** a woman who wants immortality,**

** and will do anything to the girly, Nina. Find it. Bring it to me. Soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, Victorious or any songs that they may sing. I do own the Idea though. If I did own those (which I don't) would I be writting a fanfic?

_**Previously on House of Hollywood Arts...**_

Phones rang.

**To: Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia**

**From: RZ**

**Messages: I'm going into town today. You have a month to get me that plate. Here's a tip...**

**I'm not a man,**

**just a woman,**

**a woman who wants immortality,**

**and will do anything to the girly, Nina. Find it. Bring it to me. Soon.**

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Tori's P.O.V.**

"Was that RZ?" Nina asked nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry Nins," Fabian said pulling her into a hug. FABINA! Aww... woah! I have spent way to much time with Amber. I hope Beck gets over Nina because Fabina is so cute!

"Remember when we found the Cup of Ankh? Well the chosen one could only reassemble it. It was in pieces. What if it's like that with the plate?" Patricia asked curiously.

"I'll do some reasearch later," Fabian said. I always figured he was the geeky one.

"Who could RZ be?" Andre asked.

"Well, the messages said that it's a woman not a man. So that rules out Rufus and Victor. But I can't think of anyone else who want immortality," Fabian said. Then his eyes grew.

"What?! Don't leave me hanging! Tell Tori," I said.

"I think it's... Vera," he finished.

"Why would she be doing it though?" Beck asked.

"The lady is a fruit loop! She's insane!" Patricia answered. Cat and Kate laughed.

"What an answer," Alfie said sarcastically.

"What? It's the truth, slimeball!" Patricia snapped.

"So we have a theory on who RZ is, but how on earth are we going to find the plate?" Nina asked.

"Maybe tonight you can dream about Sarah?" Cat said.

"Cat, I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said," Nina said.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"No, it's a good thing," I said. Jake and Jerome came in the room.

"Guys, Austin says we have to practice for the talent show in town tonight, then we practice to embarrass Austin." Jake said and smiled deviously.

"Ah, yes, we can always count on you to be pranking others," Kate smiled. "But thank you, for being the brother I never wanted," she said sarcastically.

"How do we know that Hannah will come so she knows what Austin did?" I asked.

"Oh Tori, young, young, Tori, have you met me?" Jerome asked.

"Not for long," I said sarcastically.

"That hurts Vega," he snickered.

"Okay, Clark," I said.

"Well, we gotta run, bye!" Nina said and kissed Fabian on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Jerome said. They blushed.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

~Practice~

I am so excited! Today is the day I've been waiting for! The day I embarrass Austin. I can't believe he did that to me. I _am_ good enough.

"Well that wraps up practice," Austin said and kissed my cheek. I am disgusted but I fake smiled. Austin left the room.

"We'll just stay here a while," Tori said.

We practiced the song. I'm so glad that we are doing this.

...

**After the play 7:36**

**Still Kate's P.O.V.**

"You know them, you love them, you want to be them, it's... The Electrics!" Principle Ikner said.

"Hi everyone!" Tori shouted.

"We were going to sing 'Faster than boys' but then we realized we'd sing a song to Austin and his girlfriend," Nina said.

"Which one, Nins? Doesn't he have like... 2? Kate _and_ Hannah," Cat asked.

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked.

"You know what were talking about," Jake said.

"This song is dedicated to my EX-boyfriend, Austin," I said.

"EX?!" he shouted.

"Yes Ex, meaning not anymore!" Tori and Nina said at the same time.

Kate = regular **Nina = Bold **_**Cat = Bold italics **__**Tori = Bold italic underlined **_ _All = Italics_

You had it all

The day you told me

[Told me]

you want me

I had it all

But let you fool me

[Fool me]

completely

Yeah, I was so stupid

To give you all my attention

'Cause the way you played me

Exposed your true intention

**And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me**

**Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede**

**You mess with me!**

**And mess with her!**

**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**

**Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me**

_**So watch your back**_

_**'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you**_

_I set the trap and when I'm done_

_then You'll know what I've been through_

_So oh, do you feel like the man now_

_And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

_**I know I'm being bitter**_

_**But I'ma drive you under**_

_**Cause you just don't,**_

_**Don't deserve a "happy ever after"**_

but what you did to me

After you told me

You never felt that way

it was only just a game

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me!_

_And mess with her!_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

After we finished the song we heard a bunch of claps.

"Oh, and in case this wasn't clear, you out of the band," Nina said. We all walked of and he looked so nervous. It felt amazing.

"You were amazing guys! Austin totally deserved it, I seriously think I just saw him crying," Patricia laughed.

"Well, he deserved it," I said.

"Kate, can I talk to you?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Yeah," Kate said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you to were dating," she said.

"It's fine, you didn't plan it, but we payed him back!" I said and we high-fived.

"You should hang out with us more," I said.

"Sure," Hannah said.

**That's the chapter! I know it isn't a cliffhanger but I had to get that part in! It was killing me. I bet you guys hate me because I made you wait that long for this. But think about it, if you kill me now, who will finish the story? The next chapter will have more mystery in it, I PROMISE!**

**-Hoa4ever**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Eddie, will you do the disclaimer?**

***Eddie chews food***

**Eddie: Will you pay me?**

**Me: No just do it.**

**Eddie: Fine! Hoa4ever does not own House of Anubis, Victorious, or any song that they sing.**

**Me: Was that so hard? What are you eating anyway?**

**Eddie: Pancakes! Want one?**

**Me: No, you made them.**

**I don't think that I have to say what happened last time on this fanfic, so I won't. Oh! and since Austin is out of the band I'm going to include Justin more.**

**...**

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

The Electric was awesome. When we went back to Nina's/Tori's house for an after party celebration thing. Nina wanted everyone's attention. I wonder why...

"Okay, now that Austin is out of the band, we have a new band member, Justin!" she said. There was some applause.

"Is that all? I would love to get back to my pizza," I said.

"Before you do that, let's play a game! I'm bored!" Amber said.

"What kind of game...?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"Truth or Dare!" Amber said. At first there was some ughs but then Nina agreed then everyone else agreed.

"Okay, here are the rules, you can skip one dare and one truth, oh and NOTHING ILLEGAL!" Amber said. "I'll start,"

"Okay, Nina truth or dare?" Amber asked her.

"Um... dare,"

"I dare you to... steal Eddie's pizza and run around the house saying 'I HAVE EDDIE'S PIZZA'!" she said while laughing.

"NO! Not _my_ pizza," I said. Then, Nina just grabbed my pizza and did the dare.

"SHUT UP NINA!" Trina said.

"_Rude! _Why_ my _pizza_?_" I said. She settled down and gave me my pizza.

"Beck, truth or dare," Nina said.

"Truth," he said.

"If you had to kiss any girl in here who would it be?" Nina asked.

"Tori," he said without thought. I saw her blush.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" Beck asked me.

"Dare," I said without thought.

"I dare you to kiss Nina," he said.

"WHAT?!" me, Nina, Fabian, and Yacker yelled.

"It's a dare, it won't mean anything," he said. "Oh, it has to be at least 10 seconds," he added.

I scotched close to Nina and pressed my lips against hers. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. I released. Wow. I think I might be falling for Nina. She kissed better than Yacker. Fabian glared at me.

"Fabian, it was just a dare," she said and kissed him. He smiled.

"Yeah, just a dare," I said.

"Tori, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," Tori said.

"I dare you to... lick Alfie's foot!" I said.

"PASS!" she yelled

"Mara, truth or dare," Tori said.

"Truth," Mara said.

"Who would you rather kiss, Alfie or Fabian?" Tori asked.

"Fabian, but I'd rather kiss Jerome," she said

"Cat, truth or dare?" Mara asked.

"TRUTH! Oh my gosh! I lost Mr. Purples!" Cat said

"Okay? Anyways, who do you like?" Mara asked.

"I like... Justin, but where is Mr. Purples?!" Cat said.

"Truth or dare, Fabian," Cat asked.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to... find Mr. Purples!" Cat asked.

"Your sitting on him," he said.

"OH MY GOSH! You should be a detective," she said.

"Nina, truth or dare?" Fabian asked changing the subject.

"Truth," she said

"Are you keeping a secret?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Yeah, one," she said blushing. Nina's keeping a secret... interesting.

"Tell us!" Mara said.

"Um... before you ask, it isn't a bad secret, it's just that mhey bahnd gohht a rechhord deheal," she faked coughed.

"It sound like you're trying to say your band got a record deal," I said.

"I'm trying not to," she laughed. I like her laugh. WAIT- I'm with Yacker, Nina's with Fabian. It can't happen, or can it?

**Nina's P.O.V. **

**~The next day~**

I called a Sibuna meeting. It was a little awkward. Eddie kept giving me googly eyes. Weird. As soon as Fabian noticed he put his arm around me.

"Okay, so I did some research, I found out that it was broken into four pieces. Four. It was hidden in a performing school- like maybe...Hollywood Arts! You remember when I read RFS journals, I figured that out, and it can be put together by the Osirian, Eddie," Fabian said.

Justin walked in.

"Let's go hang out!" he said.

"We could go to the roller rink," I said.

"Sure." he said.

_Buzz. _

**To: Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie**

**From: RZ**

**Message: I am in town. I need you to get the plate ASAP. No joke. **

When Jake left we started talking.

"When we go to the rink everyone keep an eye on Nina, who knows what can happen," Tori said.

Amber pushed everyone but me and Patricia out of our room so we can get ready to go skate.

"Nins, have you ever been skating?" Amber asked me.

"Tons of times! It's awesome," I said. **(A/N I'm too lazy to put the outfits they were wearing cause a lot is going to happen in this chapter so just imagine!)**

**Joy's P.O.V.**

~At the rink~

"Nina, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you last year, I was mean and I gave you the wrong impression, maybe we can start over?" I said.

"Sure," she said. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Nina," I said.

**Willow's P.O.V.**

SQUEEE! My mom took me to Hollywood! I am at the roller rink and I see the Anubis gang! SQUEEEEEE!

"Hi, Alfie!" I say excitedly.

"Hey Willow. WILLOW! Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," I said knowing this would happen.

"Your a nice girl and all-" he started.

"I know you want to be with Amber and its okay, I just want you to be happy," I said. What? I wasn't lying.

"Thank you, friends?" he asked.

"Friends," I said.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

Nina is such a great skater. She's trying to teach me to skate.

"No, no, no, you do," she said showing me, "this to stop. Try it," she said. I did. I fell.

"I can't do it Nins," I said.

"Yeah, you can, your to tensed up, here hold my hand," she said and passed her hand out. I took it.

"Kay, now follow my lead," she said.

"I'm doing better," I said.

"Yeah, cause _I'm _doing most of the work," she said.

"No, I think I'm doing a fairly amount of work," I said.

"Fairly? As in... nothing?" she said.

"No! I am doing _a lot_ of work," I said.

"Okay, show me, Fabian," Nina said

I did my best move, the stopping thing. I failed.

"Maybe, just maybe, I need your help," I said. She laughed.

"Of course you do, I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom, be right back," she said.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I was on my way to the bathroom, then suddenly everything went black. I knew I couldn't have fallen, I don't remember slipping. I opened up my eyes. I was in a room, a room I didn't recognize. Wait- I do! It's the room I was in during the vision. It made sense, sort of. I tried to move; I couldn't my locket glew, then I could.

"About time you woke up," a woman said.

"Wh-where am I?" I stumbled.

"Rule one: Don't question me," the voice said.

"Ve-Vera?" I said.

"Yes," Vera said.

There was a bunch of questions I wanted to ask. _Why am I here? How did you find me? What do you want with me? Where am I? But I can't ask them._

"But, here is the answer, you are a block away from town," Vera said. She took a picture of me. I wonder why...

**Amber's P.O.V.**

"Amber, have you seen Nina?" Fabian asked me.

"No, I thought she was with you! You were supposed to watch her!" I yell.

"Well, she went to the bathroom! I can't follow her in there!" he said.

"You could of told me to follow her!" I said.

"Where do you think she is?" Fabian asked.

_Buzz._

"I think we have an answer..." I responded.

**To: You, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia**

**From: RZ**

**Message: (picture)**

**I have Nina. More is at stake. Find it, bring it to**

**175 Sunset Dr. **

**Hollywood, CA. Bring it there. Oh and don't think about busting her out. I won't be leaving.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do knot own House of Anubis, Victorious, or any songs that they sing.

**OMIGOSH! A couple more chappies! Yaay! I'm free! I won't go to jail! Oh, about that, um.. I- wait! why do I have to tell you? But, fine, I'M BEING FORCED TO DO THIS AGAINST MY WILL! Oops, too much info. NEVERMIND!**

**-Hoa4ever**

_**Recently on... House of Hollywood arts...**_

**Amber's P.O.V.**

"Amber, have you seen Nina?" Fabian asked me.

"No, I thought she was with you! You were supposed to watch her!" I yell.

"Well, she went to the bathroom! I can't follow her in there!" he said.

"You could of told me to follow her!" I said.

"Where do you think she is?" Fabian asked.

Buzz.

"I think we have an answer..." I responded.

**To: You, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia**

**From: RZ**

**Message: (picture)**

**I have Nina. More is at stake. Find it, bring it to**

**175 Sunset Dr.**

**Hollywood, CA. Bring it there. Oh and don't think about busting her out. I won't be leaving.**

_**Now on... House of Hollywood arts...**_

**Nina's P.O.V**

I don't want to be here. I don't want to be the chosen one. I don't want to miss them. I don't want to get them into trouble. I don't want to be with Vera. I don't want to be in a room where it feels... evil. I just don't want it. I want to be safe. I want to be trying to teach Fabian to skate. I want Fabian. Amber. Sibuna. I bet their lives would of been better if I never came to England. They would be out of trouble. I _am_ trouble. I am captured. Because of me, they're risking their lives. Because of me, they're in too deep with the mystery. I even involved Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, and Kate. I am so stupid. I _deserve_ to be captured. I brought so many loved ones in to trouble. I'm an idiot. They deserve to be kept out of trouble. I miss the days where everything was so simple, here in America. Don't get me wrong, I love England, but when I get people into trouble, that crosses my line.

"Wake up, stupid," Vera said.

"Your not a morning person," I said sarcastically.

"Rule two: Don't talk back," she said.

"Now, I need you to call that pathetic precious boy of yours and tell him your fine," Vera said.

"Fabian?" I asked. Broke rule one.

"Yes, now do it now," she said.

"Okay, but can I write a letter instead? My throat hurts," I lied.

"Ugh! Fine, but I will be reading it over," she said.

**Dear Fabian,**

**Hey, I bet you miss me. But I'm fine.**

**Everything here is fine, I'm fine.**

**Late at night I think of you.**

**Please don't miss me to much.**

** With love,**

** Nina Martin**

I gave it to Vera and she read it over and sent it to the post office. I hope my plan worked.

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I miss Nina so much. I am looking nonstop. The weird thing is, mom and dad don't suspect a thing. I wonder-

"AHHHH!" Amber yells.

"What?!" Eddie asks.

"Nina sent a letter!" she shouts. Sibuna crowds her.

"It's for Fabian," she said and her smile fades.

"Read it!" I yell.

"Okay, Dear Fabian, Hey, I bet you miss me, everything here is fine, I'm fine, Late at night I think of you- awww- please don't miss me too much, with love Nina Martin," she finishes.

"With love? Nina never says that!" Andre says.

"Maybe she's learned how to write a letter?" Kate asked.

" Let me see it," Fabian says and pulls the letter away. His face gets sad.

"I don't see anything, well gotta go!" he said and rushes out.

"That was... weird, even for him" Amber says.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I kept looking at the letter, trying to see if my suspicions where right. I know Nina well enough to know when something's weird The reason why I didn't tell them was I wasn't sure if I was right. It's all my fault that Nina is with Vera.

"Knock, knock, can I come in Fabian?" Amber says.

" Sure," I say.

" Look, I know that this is hard for you, but you know it's not just you, it's all of us. Look, just tell me what you were thinking," Amber said.

"I wasn't thinking anything," I say.

"Fabian Rutter! I have known you since you were 8 years old. I know you are lying, now spill," Amber said.

"I have to do this on my own," I say.

"There is no I in Sibuna," Amber said.

"Yeah there is," I said.

"You get my point," Amber said. I passed her the letter.

"Look at the first letter of each line," I said.

"Help? Help with what?" Amber said.

"That's what I'm saying Amber," I said.

_Phone Call. _I answer.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Get me out of here! HELLP! Please Fabian! It's awful. Find the plate, Vera left and I took her phone and I called. I gotta go, bye," Nina said and hung up. Her words clung in my head like an unfinished puzzle. A puzzle I was going to finish.

"Fabian, what's wrong?" Amber asked. I didn't answer. I don't know _what_ to answer.

**Not much of a cliff hanger. I depends on how you look at it. Well, bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I know I haven't updated in like forever and I know you're going to hurt me but I forgot! Sorry!**

**-Hoa4ever**

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood arts...**_

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

_Phone Call. _I answer.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Get me out of here! HELLP! Please Fabian! It's awful. Find the plate, Vera left and I took her phone and I called. I gotta go bye," Nina said and hung up. Her words clung in my head like an unfinished puzzle. A puzzle I was going to finish.

"Fabian, what's wrong?" Amber asked. I didn't answer. I don't know _what_ to answer.

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Amber's P.O.V.**

"Fabian, tell me," I said nervously. His blue eyes almost shattered during the phone call. Tori walked in.

"What do you th- what's wrong with Fabian?" Tori asked once she saw Fabian.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I say. Tori walks up to Fabian and shakes him.

"WAAAKKEE UPP!" she shouts.

" I don't think he's asleep," I say sarcastically.

"Sh-she's," Fabian starts. He can't find the words.

"Who's she? What's going on?" I asked.

"W-we," he says.

"Not helping Fabian," I say.

"I'm going to sleep," he says.

"He finally says something I understand and that's it!" I yell.

"Ambs, let him sleep, maybe after he can tell us what happened," Tori said and walked out the door.

~Living Room~

**Still Amber's P.O.V.**

I walk into the living room and I start to think. After all I _am_ the brains of Sibuna. Let's see... when his phone rang I saw an R on the first letter. His contacts that start with R are...Rachel. Ramen. Robert. Roberta. RZ, Razer... WAIT! RZ?! That's why he froze. Did Vera call him?That would make Vera the 'she' he was talking about! Wow, after watching all these mystery shows I am good! I walk into Fabian's temporary room.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"I guess, I can't get something out of my head though," Fabian replies.

"Tell me! I mean, um, I am a great listener," I save.

"You? A great listener? Really?" he said.

"What? You don't think that the first year Nina came I wasn't listening to you go on and on about her hair? You were like, 'it flops just the right way, and it smells so good' See! I listen!" I shot back.

"I never.." he started then looked at me, "Fine I did, but I didn't think you were listening!" Fabian said.

"Duh! I'm the love guru, of course I listen to that stuff the same way I listened to Nina go on about your smile and eyes," I said. "That's why I made you prom king and queen, duh! Fabian, you may be smart but you are slow," I say.

"She said that? Anyways, speaking of Nina, she called me. She said, and I quote," he started then changed his voice high," 'Get me out of here! HELLP! Please Fabain! It's awful. Find the plate, Vera left and I took her phone and I called. I gotta go bye'" he said.

" Nina doesn't talk like that!" I say.

"That's how I make my girl voice," he says.

"Well, if Nina needs the plate, we get the plate. Sibuna time! We somehow have to get into the school," I sad then reached for my bobby pin. "I know how," I finished.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I've been here about a day. It's cold. I'm underfed. I have no one to talk to but Sarah. But something about this place feels... magical. Evil magic. I don't know if' it's just in my head or my chosen one senses but I can't help feel like that. And worst of all, I'm with Vera. We spend the day waiting for my friends to come with the broken plate pieces so Eddie can put it together. I touched my fork and I was in a different place...

_*Flashback*_

_"Nina, you are special. One of a kind. Stick up for yourself now that we won't be able to. Promise me that you take care of yourself now that we can't. You are chosen. We love you, and always will," my mom said in the hospital bed before they died. I was 3 years old, and I didn't understand it._

_"Mommy and Daddy, I love you too, but when can I see you again?" I asked._

_"Not for a long time. Nins, we were injured badly. Thank goodness that you weren't." my dad said. Then they died. I witnessed it all. Everything. My mind was special. I remembered everything. It was photographic. I couldn't help but hear 'chosen one' is a hushed whisper._

"Nina Martin I will not be ignored! Now, you will not be fed for the rest of the day," Vera said.

I didn't care about that. I know that my parents knew that I was the chosen one. They knew and tried to tell me. I try not to think about that day, it get's me down, but know, it was the thing that brought hope besides from Sibuna. My parents are proud of me. I know what I need to do.

**That's the end of the chapter! I liked the flashback. The wierd thing is I came up with it along the way. I know, I know, no cliffy. But, it'll make sence in good time, I hope so at least.**

**-Hoa4ever**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Nina Martin I will not be ignored! Now, you will not be fed for the rest of the day," Vera said.

I didn't care about that. I know that my parents knew that I was the chosen one. They knew and tried to tell me. I try not to think about that day, it get's me down, but know, it was the thing that brought hope besides from Sibuna. My parents are proud of me. I know what I need to do.

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Nina's P.O.V.**

"Nina, you got a letter. You must read it out loud to me," Vera said and handed me a letter. I opened it.

"Dear Nina,

We miss you a lot.

Even Alfie has stopped talking about aliens.

We will find the plate.

I miss you so much.

Let me tell you that I miss you a lot.

Lies are happening that you are dead. Obviously not.

With Love,

Fabian Rutter" I finished.

"Ugh, that was awful, I thought no one would miss you," Vera said discussed. I looked at the code. It said, WE WILL. They're going to help me. I am _way_ better at making code letters than them.

"That is the last contact you will have with them," Vera said. I didn't care about that now. I wanted to go to sleep. To see my parents. I know what your thinking, how do you see them? I get dreams. It's like I call them. I can't explain it.

_*Dream* _

_"Mom, dad? You there?" I ask._

_"Right here Nins," my mom said. I run up to them and give them a hug._

_"You have no idea how long we've been waiting for you to develop this power," my dad said._

_"How long have you known about this?" I asked._

_"Your whole life," my dad said._

_"You know Sarah? She had the same ability. It's **one** of the chosen one's power. Once you start practicing you can contact anyone, awake or asleep, but you and the Osirian will have many powers" my mom said._

_"How do I find the plate?" I ask._

_"Your full of questions," my dad teases. I laugh. I miss them a lot._

_"It's hidden in Hollywood Arts, but in different sections, like the cup," my dad said._

_"Tonight, contact that boyfriend of yours, tell him everything. Then contact Eddie and Tori, you three are a team," my mom says._

_"How will I know where to look?" I asked._

_"WAAAKKEEE UPPP!" they yell. I was confused but then I realized Vera was trying to wake me up._

"If all you do is sleep how on earth did you find the mask?" Vera said.

"Awesomeness," I say.

"Don't use that tone with me. I have to go out and get some supplies, stay here," Vera said. As soon as I hear the car leave I ran towards Hollywood Arts. The thing I didn't know was that Vera never left.

As soon as I reach Hollywood Arts I find the door opened. Wierd...

"How about over here?" a familiar voice said.

"Saying that isn't helping," another familiar voice said. Cat and Fabian! I run in.

"Vera is out I have so much to tell you!" I say and run in. Everyone looked at me and gave me a hug.

"What do you have to tell us?" Fabian said.

"Yeah, Nina what have you got to tell them?" Vera says walking behind me. She grabbed me and drags me away.

"NINA!" they all scream.

"I'll see you soon, Fabian," I say. He looks confused. He doesn't understand... yet.

"You have been a very bad girl, Nina," Vera says and kicks me. "Go to sleep," she says. I don't see how that's a punishment, actually, it's a reward.

_*Dream*_

_"Fabian! You there?" I ask._

_"What's going on? Where are we? Are you really there?" He asked._

_"Let me start this. Okay, once upon a time I was born," I said laughing._

_"Nina, we don't have 17 years," he says._

_"I'm kidding! Okay, I've been contacting my parents," I said._

_"How?" he asked._

_"The same way with you, through dreams," I said._

_"Is that what you mean when you said, I'll see you soon, Fabian? I was confused all day," Fabian said._

_"Yup, they told me to tell you that the plate is hidden in Hollywood Arts, in different sections like the cup," I said. "And this dream contacting is a chosen one's power. Tell the others, for me?" I said._

_"Okay, I will, Nina I miss you so much," Fabian says. _

_"I miss all of you, I got to go, Vera will wake me up soon, bye," I said and woke up._

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

Why didn't I stop Vera from taking Nina? Why didn't I do anything? Do I deserve Nina? Does Nina even deserve me? She deserves someone special. Someone who can fight for her. Not me. I had a dream last night but I don't know if it's real or not. I should still tell them. I promised Nina. I called a Sibuna meeting.

"Okay, I'm not crazy, but last night I had a dream of Nina," I said.

"Fabian, it's not crazy, it's just that you miss her, case closed! Now let's get some food," Alfie said.

"I wasn't finished," I said.

"Then continue while I get some food," Alfie said.

"She said contacting someone through dreams is one of the chosen one's powers," I said.

"Who's doing that?" Eddie asked.

"Doing what?" Kate asked.

"Whispering," he responded.

"No one is," I said. He fell asleep right there on the spot. But why?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

"Okay, I'm not crazy, but last night I had a dream of Nina," I said.

"Fabian, it's not crazy, it's just that you miss her, case closed! Now let's get some food," Alfie said.

"I wasn't finished," I said.

"Then continue while I get some food," Alfie said and got up and left.

"She said contacting someone through dreams is one of the chosen one's powers," I said.

"Who's doing that?" Eddie asked.

"Doing what?" Kate asked.

"Whispering," he responded.

"No one is," I said. He fell asleep right there on the spot. But why?

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

_*Dream*_

_"Hello?!" I yelled._

_"Eddie, hi," Nina said. Her hair sparkled in this place. I guess that crush isn't over yet._

_"Where are we?" I asked._

_"Look, you and I have powers. Powers we don't know about. I've been contacting my parents through dreams, they said that we have many powers. But those powers have a lot of rules. And that you, me, and Tori are a team," Nina said._

_"So Fabian wasn't lying..." I mumbled to myself._

_"Nope, tell Tori that you and her have powers. But there is a bunch of rules. Tell them I will try to contact all of them," Nina said._

_"Okay, quick question, how do I wake up?"I asked._

_"Someone will wake you.. shown for no one to see lies the first part of the key" Nina said and began to fade. I saw all of Sibuna staring at me._

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 15 minutes," Tori said. 15? It felt like 3. Weird...

"What happened?" Yacker asked.

"Nina. She said that me, her, and Tori have powers and we're a team. She also said she's been contacting her parents through dreams. Her dead parents. She said something about the powers had a bunch of rules and that she will try to 'contact' us," I said.

"Contact us? Through dreams?" Andre asked.

"One time I had a dream that a crazy man pushed me and Mr. Purples down a well and I died," Cat said.

"I don't know how to respond to that," Beck said.

"Anyways, be alert. She needs us. We have to find the plate," I said.

"Anything else?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, she said 'shown for no one to see, lies the first part of the key.' Why couldn't she just tell us where is is?" I asked.

"Probably against one of the rules," Fabian said. I heard a scream. Nina's scream. We all locked eyes.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Just after I told Eddie the clue I saw Vera. But it wasn't real Vera. It was a vision of what she would do after she had the plate. In order for the plate to work properly, it needs a soul. I see her taking Tori. Unless I do something it's the end. I _was_ going to contact Tori tonight, but know I don't want to. I want to give everyone at least one dream. I'll contact Amber. I screamed at the thought of Vera taking Tori's life.

"Nightmare?" Vera asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, since you woke me up, might as well get started," Vera said. Started with what?

"I'm going back to sleep," I said. AKA contacting Amber.

_*Dream*_

_"Amber! I have to talk to you! It's important," I called._

_"Nina, you haven't changed in a loong time," Amber said. Wow..._

_"Trust me, all I want is a shower," I said._

_"What do you need to talk about," Amber asked._

_"Look, only tell Fabian, no one else," I started._

_"I promise," Amber said_

_"You know that Vera wants the plate?" I asked._

_"Yeah," Amber said._

_"Well, for it to be active, it needs a life. Tori's. You can only tell Fabian though," I said._

_"WHAT?! Besides you and Fabian she is my best friend!" Amber said._

_"I know! She's my cousin!" I said._

_"What are we going to do?" she asked me._

_"Bring the plate, I'll handle it. Just tell Fabian only. No one else please," I said. _

_"Someone is waking me up, I have to go," Amber said._

_"Bye, I miss you!" I said._

_"Miss you, too. See you soon!" Amber said._

**Amber's P.O.V.**

Wow, when Eddie said Nina would be contacting us through dreams, he wasn't kidding. I opened my eyes to see Nina's empty bed and Patricia standing over me. I have to find Fabian. Why wouldn't she want me to tell anyone else? I mean it's an emergency!

"AMBER!" Patricia yelled.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"You were being loud when you were sleeping," Patricia said.

"Oh, sorry. What time is it?" I asked.

"10:09 in the morning," she said.

"I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER!" I said and ran out feeling bad for Nina who can't shower over there.

When I got out I went looking for Fabian. He was sitting reading an RFS journal he packed from Anubis House.

"Fabian, I have to talk to you," I said.

"Amber, do you have to talk to me _right now?_ I am doing research," Fabian said.

"This is Nina related," I whispered.

"Did you say Nina? Where has she been these past couple of days?" Mara asked.

"Um... she's in... Los Vegas. Because um... oh she is with her... Great Aunt!" I said.

"Okay...?" Mara questioned. I pulled Fabian out of the room.

"Fabian, I have big news, but you can't tell anyone," I whispered.

"Go ahead," Fabian said.

"Nina said that the plate is like the cup and it needs a life for a life and Vera is taking Tori's!" I rushed.

"Wait, did Nina 'contact' you through dreams?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, but your missing the bigger picture, if we don't stop Vera she is going to take Tori's life," I said. Fabian was making wierd signals.

"WHAT?!" Tori asked. Oh, that's why...

**Not really a cliffy. But whatevs! Bye! :D**

**-Hoa4ever**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Amber's P.O.V.**

**...**

"Fabian, I have big news, but you can't tell anyone," I whispered.

"Go ahead," Fabian said.

"Nina said that the plate is like the cup and it needs a life for a life and Vera is taking Tori's!" I rushed.

"Wait, did Nina 'contact' you through dreams?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, but your missing the bigger picture, if we don't stop Vera she is going to take Tori's life," I said. Fabian was making wierd signals.

"WHAT?!" Tori asked. Oh, that's why...

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Mara's P.O.V.**

Something weird has happened to Nina. I know that we weren't that close but I'm staring to worry. I see Tori stomp out of Fabian's temporary room. Now I know something is going on. But what?

"Tori, what's going on?" I ask

"Nothing," she said casually.

"Okay..." I said and got up to go to Fabian's temporary room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What? Nothing," Amber said.

"Oh please, first Nina leaves when we're_ her _guests then Tori stops out and acts casual, tell me!" I said.

"Fabian, I think we should, Mara's smart. She could help us," Amber said.

"Would Nina want that?" Fabian asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for you we could ask Nina!" Amber said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mara. If only you were in Sibuna when Nina first came," Amer said.

"Sibuna? Don't you mean Anubis? Sibuna is Anubis backward," I said questionably.

"See Fabian! I told you she was smart! We should tell her!" Amber said.

"There is nothing _to_ tell," Fabian said.

"Now I _know_ something is up! I can help!" I said.

"Nina's been trapped by Vera!" Amber blurted.

"Vera? I knew something was off about her! But it doesn't add up," I said.

"Mara, the story you wrote on Vera, you we're right. With all of it," Fabian gave up.

"But why does she want Nina?" I asked.

"For the Plate of Ankh," Fabian said.

"I thought that was a myth!" I said

"Well, long story short, Nina is the chosen one, Eddie is the Osirian, and Vera is the wacko who wants eternal life," Amber said.

"Wow that explains so much," I said sarcastically.

"We'll talk about that later," Amber said.

"Mara, the plate is somewhere in Hollywood Arts," Fabian said.

"Okay, go on," I said.

"Nina said shown for no one to see lies the first part of the key," Fabian said.

"What does everyone see in Hollywood arts? The wall of signatures!" I said.

"Mara you're a genius!" Amber said.

"We'll look tomorrow, lets invite Sibuna," Fabian said. I finally know why they were so secretive!

**Tori's P.O.V.**

How could they not tell me? Why me? UGH! I see them rush out and drag me into the room.

"Um... can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mara figured it out!" Fabian said.

"Figured what out?" I asked suspiciously.

"The thing Nina said," Amber said.

"The wall of signatures!" Mara said.

"So what _exactly_ are we looking for?" I asked.

"I don't know we have to look for anything... suspicious," Mara said.

"Let's go meet right now!" I said.

"I'll text Sibuna," Amber said and got out her phone.

~Hollywood Arts~

"What word do we look for?" Beck asked.

"I don't know," I said. Cat was standing back looking at it.

"All I see is Ke- kei? K-E-Y," Cat said.

"K-e-y? Key! Where?" Fabian asked.

"Right there!" Cat said and pointed. She was right. All the signatures spelled in big letters KEY.

"There must be some sort of door," Andre said and ran his hand on the wall.

"Åpne døren til de svarene vi trenger for å finne våre venner. åpne nå" Eddie said and the wall opened.

"How did you do that?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, I just knew what to do," Eddie said.

"What did you say?" Patricia asked her boyfriend.

"I said, Open the door to the answers that we need to find our friends. Open now," Eddie said.

"Let's go explore!" I said.

"What's that?" Kate asked and pointed to the shiny thing.

"The first part of the key, maybe!" Mara said.

"Look at this, The second relic remains hidden, between the library and the closet," I said.

"Their's a secret library in the janitors closet!" Andre said.

"Let's go!" Alfie said. Just as we were leaving the wall closed trapping us in.

"HEELP!" Cat screamed.

**That's the chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Amber's P.O.V.**

**...**

"Fabian, I have big news, but you can't tell anyone," I whispered.

"Go ahead," Fabian said.

"Nina said that the plate is like the cup and it needs a life for a life and Vera is taking Tori's!" I rushed.

"Wait, did Nina 'contact' you through dreams?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, but your missing the bigger picture, if we don't stop Vera she is going to take Tori's life," I said. Fabian was making weird signals.

"WHAT?!" Tori asked. Oh, that's why...

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Mara's P.O.V.**

Something weird has happened to Nina. I know that we weren't that close but I'm staring to worry. I see Tori stomp out of Fabian's temporary room. Now I know something is going on. But what?

"Tori, what's going on?" I ask

"Nothing," she said casually.

"Okay..." I said and got up to go to Fabian's temporary room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What? Nothing," Amber said.

"Oh please, first Nina leaves when we're_ her _guests then Tori stops out and acts casual, tell me!" I said.

"Fabian, I think we should, Mara's smart. She could help us," Amber said.

"Would Nina want that?" Fabian asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for you we could ask Nina!" Amber said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mara. If only you were in Sibuna when Nina first came," Amer said.

"Sibuna? Don't you mean Anubis? Sibuna is Anubis backward," I said questionably.

"See Fabian! I told you she was smart! We should tell her!" Amber said.

"There is nothing _to_ tell," Fabian said.

"Now I _know_ something is up! I can help!" I said.

"Nina's been trapped by Vera!" Amber blurted.

"Vera? I knew something was off about her! But it doesn't add up," I said.

"Mara, the story you wrote on Vera, you we're right. With all of it," Fabian gave up.

"But why does she want Nina?" I asked.

"For the Plate of Ankh," Fabian said.

"I thought that was a myth!" I said

"Well, long story short, Nina is the chosen one, Eddie is the Osirian, and Vera is the wacko who wants eternal life," Amber said.

"Wow that explains so much," I said sarcastically.

"We'll talk about that later," Amber said.

"Mara, the plate is somewhere in Hollywood Arts," Fabian said.

"Okay, go on," I said.

"Nina said shown for no one to see lies the first part of the key," Fabian said.

"What does everyone see in Hollywood arts? The wall of signatures!" I said.

"Mara you're a genius!" Amber said.

"We'll look tomorrow, lets invite Sibuna," Fabian said. I finally know why they were so secretive!

**Tori's P.O.V.**

How could they not tell me? Why me? UGH! I see them rush out and drag me into the room.

"Um... can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mara figured it out!" Fabian said.

"Figured what out?" I asked suspiciously.

"The thing Nina said," Amber said.

"The wall of signatures!" Mara said.

"So what _exactly_ are we looking for?" I asked.

"I don't know we have to look for anything... suspicious," Mara said.

"Let's go meet right now!" I said.

"I'll text Sibuna," Amber said and got out her phone.

~Hollywood Arts~

"What word do we look for?" Beck asked.

"I don't know," I said. Cat was standing back looking at it.

"All I see is Ke- kei? K-E-Y," Cat said.

"K-e-y? Key! Where?" Fabian asked.

"Right there!" Cat said and pointed. She was right. All the signatures spelled in big letters KEY.

"There must be some sort of door," Andre said and ran his hand on the wall.

"Åpne døren til de svarene vi trenger for å finne våre venner. åpne nå" Eddie said and the wall opened.

"How did you do that?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, I just knew what to do," Eddie said.

"What did you say?" Patricia asked her boyfriend.

"I said, Open the door to the answers that we need to find our friends. Open now," Eddie said.

"Let's go explore!" I said.

"What's that?" Kate asked and pointed to the shiny thing.

"The first part of the key, maybe!" Mara said.

"Look at this, The second relic remains hidden, between the library and the closet," I said.

"Their's a secret library in the janitor's closet!" Andre said.

"Let's go!" Alfie said. Just as we were leaving the wall closed trapping us in.

"HEELP!" Cat screamed.

**That's the chapter! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or** **Victorious.**

**I wish I did. **

* * *

_**Recently on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Tori's P.O.V.**

"What's that?" Kate asked and pointed to the shiny thing.

"The first part of the key, maybe!" Mara said.

"Look at this, The second relic remains hidden, between the library and the closet," I said.

"Their's a secret library in the janitor's closet!" Andre said.

"Let's go!" Alfie said. Just as we were leaving the wall closed trapping us in.

"HEELP!" Cat screamed.

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Nina's P.O.V.**

They're in trouble. I can feel it. I know it. I found out another power of mine; communicating through minds. I know it's weird but what I do is concentrate on a person then I can talk to them. _Focus on Fabian. Focus on Fabian. Focus on Fabian._

"Fabian?" I asked in my mind.

"Nina? Are you there? Is this just my imagination?" Fabian asked.

"Before you ask, it's a chosen one's power," I said.

"Oh, OK," he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Actually, we're trapped in a wall," he said.

"So far, so Sibuna, go on," I said.

"And we don't know how to get out," he said. I got a vision.

"Look behind a photo of Sarah!" I said.

"Sarah? I don't see... wait I see it!" Fabian said.

"Anything there?" I asked.

"We're free," he said.

"How did you know where to look, Nins?" he asked me.

"Chosen one senses," I replied.

"I got to go, bye. Do you want me to tell them?" he asked.

"Not now, I will when I can" I said.

"Bye," he said.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I'm losing my mind! Nina just told me the way to get out of the wall thing. I wonder-

"FABIAN!" Sibuna shouts.

"Wow, what?" I asked.

"We asked you a question," Amber said in a duh tone.

"Must of missed that," I said.

"How did you know where to look?" Mara asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

"What are we waiting around here for? We have a mystery to solve!" Beck said. I silently thanked Beck. We headed to the janitor's closet. And we climbed up into the library.

"It's not here!" Tori said tears forming in her eyes.

"Tori, it'll be okay," Amber said soothing.

"It might be in the library," I said.

"Let's look," Cat said. I saw a weird looking bookshelf.

"Mara, come here," I said. She came.

"What Fabian?" she asked.

"Look at this shelf, it's different then the others," I said.

"Pull every book! It could be a passageway!" Mara said. She was right, it was. We heard a screeching noise. **(A/N Sound familiar?)**

"AHHH!" Mara screamed. Everyone looked at us. I saw Tori's mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything. Have I gone deaf?

**Nina's P.O.V**

Something is wrong. Really wrong. When I tried to talk to Fabian, he didn't respond. I know I didn't want to tell everyone so soon about this power but I have too. _Focus on Eddie. Focus on Eddie. Focus on Eddie._

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Nina? Is that you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Surprise! I discovered a power!" I said.

"Well that's fair, you have two known powers and I have lets see, totally I have none," he said. I giggled.

"Yup, it's pretty fair," I said.

"So what's up?" Eddie asked.

"You know how Fabian was when you didn't answer him?" I asked.

"Yeah," Eddie responded.

"Well, your like that now!" I said.

"So it happens when you talk to us?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, is everything alright? I tried to talk to Fabian but he didn't respond," I said.

"You know that one secret passageway in the Frobisher Library?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, we found one in the Hollywood Arts Library, and they became deaf," Eddie said.

_Why does Frobisher have to be so secretive? _I thought.

"Wow," I said.

"Gotta go, bye!" Eddie said.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

"Eddie!" Sibuna screamed at me. So that's how that feels. Wow, rude much? I miss Nina a lot. _  
_

"What?" I asked.

"You are one of the leaders, please focus!" Amber said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I lied.

"Of what?" Tori asked me.

"That maybe all we need to pass there is ear-buds, headphones, and really really thick scarves," I lied.

"I think it would be more complicated then that," Tori said.

"I'll try it. Tori give me your scarf," I said ignoring the fact it was girly.

"NO!" she said.

"Please, I'll go in there alone," I said and she handed it to me.

"Yacker, do you have your headphone? I have ear-buds," I said and she handed me her headphones. I got everything ready. Fabian pointed to the book he pulled. I pulled it and I heard a noise. It was kind of faint but still there. It went away soon.

"Guys! I can still hear!" I said. I started to unwrap then when I least expected it, the noise came back. Five times as loud. I yelled, not screamed. I went back into the library.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

How could Eddie be so stupid? We heard a voice, sounded like Frobisher's voice. It cam from a picture.

"For those who try to trick, will have a bigger punishment," it said. What does that mean?

* * *

**That's the chapter! I know, I know, you guys want to beat me up because of my lack of update, BUT I am trying to update twice a day to make it up. I know I said that the story is almost over but I've decided to expand it a bit. So, I'm not saying that I will _always_ update twice a day, but I will try to!**

**-Hoa4ever**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nina: Why _I_ have to be held captive by the fruit loop?**

**Me: It'll make sense later.**

**Nina: Why couldn't she hold like, Victor captive?**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Nina: Fine! Hoa4ever does not own House of Anubis or Victorious.**

**Me: See you at the bottom!**

**Nina: Just do the story.**

* * *

**_Previously_****_ on... House of Hollywood Arts... _  
**

**Patricia's P.O.V**.  
How could Eddie be so stupid? We heard a voice, sounded like Frobisher's voice. It came from a picture.

"For those who try to trick, will have a bigger punishment," it said. What does that mean?

* * *

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts..**_

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I felt a pain in my arm like when Sankara cursed us. I kept hearing,"Osirian is in danger," over and over. I don't know what to do. I don't want to tell anyone else about my new power. I would contact Patricia. I was in the place where I was held captive, but it looked dreamified.

_*Dream*_

_"Patricia?" I asked._

_Nina!" Patricia yelled._

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"What do you mean what's going on?" Patricia asked me._

_"I can feel something is wrong," I said._

_"Well, if you ignore the fact that Fabian, Mara and Eddie can't hear then everything is great," she said sarcastically._

_"Mara?" I asked._

_"Yeah, we asked her to help us. Is that okay?" Patricia asked._

_"Great," I said. We need Mara._

_"I better let you go, before they think anything's wrong," I said._

_"Wait Nina, how do you do this?" Patricia asked me._

_"I can't tell you right now," I said and returned her. _

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

I'm glad people are paying attention to Eddie and not me. If they were paying attention to me they'd ask what happened, and it'll lead to questions I can't answer right now. What was I supposed to say anyways? That Nina knows were in danger? Seriously! I can't say that. There is something going on and I will find out what it is.

"Let's just go home, and call it a night," Tori said.

"I don't get it..." I said thinking about my dream.

"Don't get what?" Andre asked me.

"Wh- What the picture meant," I lied.

"We discussed this," Beck said.

"Oh, well, let's just go home," I said. They looked at me funny.

**Nina's P.O.V. **

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't updated in a while but a lot has been going on. First, I discover one of my powers. It's actually a weird story. I was thinking about my parents and how much I miss them. Then I fell asleep. Then the weirdest thing happened, I saw them in front of me. I thought it was a dream, and it was.

_*Flashback*_

_"Nina?" My mom, Gabriela asked._

_"Mom? Are you really there?" I asked in disbelief._

_"Nina, you and the Osirian have many powers," my dad, Carl said._

_"Powers? What do you mean by powers?" I asked. My mom gave me a necklace._

_"As long as you wear this necklace, you will earn your powers and you will always be with us," my mom said._

_"What about Eddie?" I asked._

_"He will learn on his own," my mom responded._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"All in good time," my dad said. I woke up. _

When I woke up I saw my necklace glowing. It was real. I heard 'Chosen One' a lot. I discovered my first power.

* * *

**Fabian's P.O.V. **

I have been hearing a little better with my ears. I went down to the Hollywood Arts library to see if there was anything... mysterious. I looked around everywhere. I didn't see anything. _If I was Frobisher where would I hide it? _I asked myself. Um... I dont- someone pushed me.

"AMBER!" I yelled. I heard my voice! My hearing's back. Amber started mouthing words like I would fall for it.

"Amber I have my hearing's back ," I said.

"Oh... Anyways what's that?" she asked and pointed to the drawer that fell.

"I don't... know," I said and looked. We saw these one weird looking things. Amber picked them up and investigated them.

"What do you think they do?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Maybe it's a message from Robert or something," I said.

"Typical Robert. Why can't he make _any_ sense!" Amber yelled.

"Amber, if he told us what to do the Plate of Ankh could end up in the wrong hands," I answered.

"Oh, right..." Amber said.

"Let's bring them back to Tori's house and show Sibuna," I said.

"Don't you find it a little weird that school is over for the summer and yet the school is open?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking that," I replied honestly.

"It makes like no sense," Amber said while we were walking to the open door. Then the door slammed shut.

"Spoke to soon, Amber," I replied.

* * *

**Mara's P.O.V.**

I was thinking of everything that has happened so far. It just doesn't add up. I think that I should take my mind of of it for a while. I walk into the living room and sit next to Joy. She looks confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I HAVE MY HEARING BACK!

"I finally become friends with Nina and then she leaves. Do you think it has anything to do with me?" Joy asked.

"No! I'm certain. She really would want to be here right now," I said.

"Then where is she?" Joy asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I'm getting a little confused," Joy said.

"I promise it has nothing to do with you," I said.

"Then where is she?" Joy asked.

"She's..." I started.

* * *

**That's the chapter! I said I would be updating twice a day but that is too much. I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry! I know this chapter is awful and you want to kill me for making you wait this long for this chapter, but please i am trying! It's going a little slow but I promise to make it interesting. PM me or review to see if you want to involve Joy in Sibuna. Review!**

**-Hoa4ever**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious.**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Mara's P.O.V.**

I was thinking of everything that has happened so far. It just doesn't add up. I think that I should take my mind of of it for a while. I walk into the living room and sit next to Joy. She looks confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I HAVE MY HEARING BACK!

"I finally become friends with Nina and then she leaves. Do you think it has anything to do with me?" Joy asked.

"No! I'm certain. She really would want to be here right now," I said.

"Then where is she?" Joy asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I'm getting a little confused," Joy said.

"I promise it has nothing to do with you," I said.

"Then where is she?" Joy asked.

"She's..." I started.

_**Now on... House of Hollywood**_** Arts...**

**Joy's P.O.V.**

"She's... um, let's see. She was ki- kidnapped," Mara said.

"KIDNAPPED?!" I asked.

"Yeah," Mara said.

"I thought you said you don't know where she was!" I yelled.

"Well, I don't know how Sibuna would react," Mara said. **(A/N In this fanfiction Joy doesn't know about Sibuna)**

"Sibuna?" I asked confused.

"It's a club," she said quietly.

"I'm guessing that it's a secret club," I said.

"It is," Mara said.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I was trapped in Hollywood Arts with Amber. I don't know why.

"AHHHH!" Amber said.

"Amber calm down," I said.

"I can't calm down when we're trapped!" Amber said.

"Amber, there has to be some sort of escape," I said.

"Right," Amber said calming down.

"Then let's look for it," I said calmly.

"Why don't you look for it while I supervise," Amber said.

"Amber, we have to work together, Sibuna?" I asked.

She sighed, "Sibuna," Amber said.

"Okay, the front door is locked so let's look other places," I said.

"How about the library?" Amber asked.

"Let's go. I think I can find some information about those weird objects," I said. We headed to the library. I was looking for windows. I turned around and saw Amber with those weird objects in her ears. UGH!

"Amber, take those off!" I said.

"WHAT?" Amber yelled.

"Take them off!" I yelled.

"I can't hear you!" she replied.

"I said-wait, you can't hear?" I asked.

"WHAT? Yes Fabian I have ears. Everyone does," Amber replied. I grabbed a pair and put them on. I heard a buzzing sound of silence. Nothing is more annoying that that sound you hear when it's silent. Even the most silent of places can not be totally silent. I opened the book that Mara and I opened the first time. I went to the place again. I didn't hear anything. **(A/N the sound is coming from speakers on the side)** I looked at the speakers that stopped ringing. Was it safe to take off my 'protection' and continue? I took them off. _Nothing so far. Nothing so far. Nothing at all.__ It is safe. We figured it out! I saw a stand but I will investigate it later._

**To: Amber**

**From: You**

**Message: Take those things out of your ears. **

When I came out, Amber could hear it again.

"Amber! I did it," I said.

**"**Did what?" Amber asked.

"Found the next part of the clue," I said.

"I found an opening" Amber said and we went through the window.

We headed back to Tori's house.

...

* * *

"Fabian?" Mara asked me when I came in.

"Mara, we figured it out!" Amber said.

"I have some news too," Mara said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know about Sibuna," Joy said.

"Mara!" Amber said.

"I'm sorry, but Joy was thinking that Nina left because of her!" Mars defended.

"Guys, it's going to be okay," I said. Andre walked in.

"Have you guys seen Tori?" he asked.

"No," we all said.

"Do you think..." I started.

**To: You, Amber, Alfie Patricia, Eddie**

**From: RZ**

**Message: I have Tori now. So hurry up. **

* * *

**I've decided to update on every Friday. Tori getting kidnapped was Reika Shibuya. Go add her!**

**-Hoa4ever**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious.**

**I keep my word! It's Friday! From now on, I will post new chapters Fridays 4:30 Eastern Time Zone.**

* * *

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry, but Joy was thinking that Nina left because of her!" Mara defended.

"Guys, it's going to be okay," I said. Andre walked in.

"Have you guys seen Tori?" he asked.

"No," we all said.

"Do you think..." I started.

**To: You, Amber, Alfie Patricia, Eddie**

**From: RZ**

**Message: I have Tori now. So hurry up.**

* * *

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a screaming sensation. I check my watch 7:04 AM. What's Vera doing up so early? I open my eyes fully unaware to see a glowing light. This reminds me of something... THE VISION! The glowing light lets me see the face more clearly. Long, brown hair with big brown eyes. Tori! She looks stiff. She said in the vision she couldn't talk until... her locket started glowing. It happened to me too, but instead of talk, it was movement. Soon, the glowing blaze dials down and I can see the scarceness in Tori's eyes.

"Tori! What... How?" I ask.

"I haven't seen you in like forever and that's the first thing you say to me?" Tori asked.

"Oh sorry, how are things going?" I say sarcastically. She engulfs me in a hug.

"I missed that sarcasm," Tori says.

"So, what have you and Sibuna discovered? How did you get here? How are they?" I asked.

"First, there is a secret passageway in the Hollywood Arts. Next, I got taken in my sleep. And last, they are fine," Tori says.

"Secret passageway?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the library," Tori said.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was only KIDNAPPED!" Tori says.

"Right, forgot," I said.

"There is one thing that bothers me, though. How come you've given Fabian and Amber dreams but not me?" Tori asked.

"Well, um, the thing is that... I discovered a new power!" I said changing the subject.

"You did? Cool. Now tell me why you haven't me a dream!" Tori demanded. The thing is that if Vera takes Tori's life, Eddie and I will perish as well. If Tori dies of natural causes, it won't kill us, but if she is killed... well, figure it out.

"I haven't given you a dream because..." I started.

* * *

**Amber's P.O.V.**

I am freaking out! We don't know where Tori is, or Nina! Who does Vera think she is? Can we really trust Joy? Or is she just lying? I mean, after everything she's done to Nina doesn't it make sense that she's lying?

"What do you mean that Tori isn't here?" asked Andre.

"She isn't here!" Joy yelled.

"The RZ message says that Vera has her," I said.

"We must be too slow or something," Mara suggested.

"Amber and I found how to get in the passage way," Fabian said. "So let's go in there and get it. We already have the one from the wall. we have 1/4. All we have to do is work faster. If I know how Robert is, he will most likely have a clue there,"

* * *

**Still Amber's P.O.V.**

All of Sibuna gets past the passageway and the loud noise finished we looked around hurriedly. Suddenly, Joy exclaims.

"I found it!" she said. I pulled out the other piece I had in my pocket and put them together. It looked like they would go together.

"Where's the clue?" asked Kate.

"Maybe it's invisible! Like Narnia or superman! Haha superman," Cat said.

"Maybe that's it! Invisible! People always say the extra room in the black box theater is invisible!" Beck says. We head there and see a huge chunk of the plate. Along with a note. It said...

_The loo is the place to look._

_Go beyond, look for the books._


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious.**

**A bunch of you reviewed that the loo was a funny place for it to be in. But now... it continues. **

**The next update will be ****Friday, June 7**

* * *

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Still Amber's P.O.V.**

All of Sibuna gets past the passageway and the loud noise finished we looked around hurriedly. Suddenly, Joy exclaims.

"I found it!" she said. I pulled out the other piece I had in my pocket and put them together. It looked like they would go together.

"Where's the clue?" asked Kate.

"Maybe it's invisible! Like Narnia or superman! Haha superman," Cat said.

"Maybe that's it! Invisible! People always say the extra room in the black box theater is invisible!" Beck says. We head there and see a huge chunk of the plate. Along with a note. It said...

_The loo is the place to look._

_Go beyond, look for the books._

* * *

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Beck's P.O.V. **

The loo? Isn't that a bathroom? And what do they mean by 'Go beyond, look for the books'? NO ONE has books in a bathroom! And even if we do find the books, what will we look for? I mean, a part of a book? Why is Eddie acting weird?

"Eddie, are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"I feel like, I'm missing a huge part of me," Eddie says.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm missing something," Eddie replies.

"Let's just look for books in the bathroom," I say.

"But how will we know if we look in the girls' bathroom or the boys?" Mara asked.

"It's the guys bathroom," Eddie says.

"How are you so sure?" Patricia asked.

"I just know," Eddie said and ran out of the room.

"EDDIE!" we all called after him.

We all exchanged looks. We were going to follow him when we heard him scream and an evil laugh.

"My phone!" Eddie said. We began to catch up with him, but we didn't see him.

"No, no, no, no, no," Patricia said to the ground. I saw his phone in pieces.

"Guys! Come here!" I called. They came and became shocked. We saw his phones in pieces on the floor.

"Let's just... go home," Amber said.

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V. **

Why is Nina hesitating? I mean, it can't be that bad can it? I already know that Vera is trying to take my life so it can't be that bad if I already know that.

"Um... you know that time, yeah... oh! I just wanted to say-" Nina said.

"Let me go you crazy lady!" a familiar voice said. I gave Nina a suspicious look. A guy with blonde hair froze up. He looks familiar... Why isn't he moving? Nina got up and tried to move him. I tried to scare him so he'd scream. In about 5 minutes, he loosened up. I could see his face more clearly; Eddie. What's Eddie doing here? Nina and I gave another suspicious look. Nina still hasn't answered my question, and probably won't.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"This place seems familiar..." Eddie said.

"It's the place where we had the vision," replied Nina sitting on the rusty bench.

"Why does the crazy lady want us?" I asked.

"Maybe because we're a team," Eddie suggested.

"Nina, you still haven't answered my question," I said.

"Okay, I haven't given you a dream because... I'm scared," Nina said quietly.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Eddie asked.

"I had a vision. Sarah told me that if one of us is killed, we will all die, but if we die of natural causes nothing will happen," Nina said.

"What?" I whisper asked.

"I told you you didn't want to hear it," Nina mumbled.

"Vera can't get the cup! Lives are at stake!" Eddie said.

"Oh, thanks for the heads up!" I said sarcastically. I can't believe this is really happening! Why? How will we stop it?

* * *

**Patricia's P.O.V. **

Why are they doing nothing! My boyfriend was just kidnapped and they are not even doing a thing. I thought we were Sibuna. Crime fighters. Mystery fighters. Even ghost busters for cry it out loud! But when the person I love most gets kidnapped we do nothing! We _have_ to go back to the school, find the books in the loo **(A/N I love writing that :D)** and assemble the pieces. It's not that hard! We finally get to Tori's house, I guess Trina's house now and remain silent.

"Why did we leave? We have to find the pieces, give them to the fruit loop and rescue Eddie, Nina, and Tori!" I said

"It's a bit more complicated than that..." Amber said.

"How can it be more complicated? It's simple!" I said.

"Amber and I found out via Nina that if Vera gets the plate, she plans to kill Tori," Fabian said.

"Kill..." Mara started.

"Tori..?" Beck finished.

"How... do we rescue them without... you know?" Joy asked.

"I don't know," Amber said.

"They can't kill Tori!" Beck cried out.

"We know that... are you crying?" Andre asked.

"It's just Tori and I go way back..." Beck lied. **(A/N I know it my be confusing but Beck and Tori DO go back but that isn't _the_ reason why he is crying.) **

"Back on topic, I think that we do a typical Sibuna move," I said.

"Sibuna move?" Alfie asked.

"Yup, get the pieces, form the plate, rescue them, break plate, then break out," I said.

"You know that is so crazy it might actually work," Fabian said.

...

* * *

**Robbie's P.O.V. (I kind of forgot about him and Jade. Sorry!) **

Weird things have been going on. Nina, Tori and the gang have been unreachable. I wonder if I could figure out what's going on. And the worst part is that Cat hasn't been talking to me. I thought she might of liked me. As if I'd have a chance with her. I want to figure out what is going on. I bet they're at Tori's house. I could hide behind that bush that she has!

...

I get to Tori's house just in time. I hear voices. I can almost make them out but I think I might be wrong.

"It's a bit more complicated than that..." someone said.

"How can it be more complicated? It's simple!" another voice said.

"Amber and I found out via Nina that if Vera gets the plate, she plans to kill Tori," a third voice joins. Kill Tori? Now I know I'm wrong. I looked over and I saw the faces.

"Kill..." Mara started.

"Tori..?" Beck finished.

"How... do we rescue them without... you know?" Joy asked.

"I don't know," Amber said.

"They can't kill Tori!" Beck cried out.

"We know that... are you crying?" Andre asked.

"It's just Tori and I go way back..." Beck said.**  
**

"Back on topic, I think that we do a typical Sibuna move," Patricia said. Sibuna?

"Sibuna move?" Alfie asked.

"Yup, get the pieces, form the plate, rescue them, break plate, then break out," she replied.

"You know that is so crazy it might actually work," Fabian said. **(A/N I had to repeat the conversation so that Robbie could hear it but the new conversation starts now.)**

"Hey what's that bushy haired thing over there?" Cat asked.

"It's a bush," Beck replied.

"No, it looks darker, like black," Kate said.

"What? Robbie Shapiro!" Andre shouted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" Andre asked.

"Finding answers, which I found," I said confidently.

"How much did you hear?" Patricia asked.

"Enough. I want in," I replied.

* * *

**That's the chapter! Hope you like it. Review, comment PM ect. to see if you want Robbie in. I would like some thoughts on Jade. If you want her in or not and if so how does she find out about Sibuna. See you next week!**

**-Hoa4ever**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious.**

**Next update is Friday, June 14.**

* * *

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts...**_

**Robbie's P.O.V **

"Hey what's that bushy haired thing over there?" Cat asked.

"It's a bush," Beck replied.

"No, it looks darker, like black," Kate said.

"What? Robbie Shapiro!" Andre shouted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" Andre asked.

"Finding answers, which I found," I said confidently.

"How much did you hear?" Patricia asked.

"Enough. I want in," I replied.

* * *

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts... **_

**Amber's P.O.V. **

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Not another person. It's all too much. Sibuna has grown increasingly. What would Nina do right now? Um... Nina would deny it! Yeah, okay. How come Tori's parents not notice ANY of this? I thought they would be smart. Back on topic, denying.

"What...? Want in for what?" I asked.

"In this secret club! I've been ignored the whole summer," Robbie said and glanced desperately at Cat.

"Since my brother's turtle has 'special' problems it can't be ignored," Cat said.

"Oh Cat... anyways tell me what's going on," Robbie said.

"Or don't. I don't really care. I'm missing my North ridge girls, man," Rex said.

"Rex! I want in, tell me, or I go public," Robbie said. **(A/N In this story, Robbie is like Mara sort of, a journalist) **

"Well cough cough cough happened then sneeze hiccup hiccup and now we are in a burp sneeze yawn," Kate said. She isn't supposed to say the action, she's supposed to DO it!

"What?" Fabian asked.

"I think she wanted to do it, not say it," Patricia said.

"That proves you're stalling!" shouted Robbie.

"Umm... I'm tired, let's go to bed, yeah sounds like a plan," I said.

"You won't get out of it," Robbie said.

"Yeah, meanwhile, you get out of our house," Patricia said.

"That's so mean!" Cat said.

"Robbie, let's go! I want my North ridge girls!" Rex said.

"It isn't over!" Robbie said. Robbie said and left Tori's house.

"Not another one..." I mumbled.

"Let's just go first thing tomorrow morning, to find the last piece," Fabian said.

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I wake up nervous. I can't die... Why us? Why do we have to be chosen? How will she take my life?

"... It's been done, Vera," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Good Holly, now go," Vera said. What was that about? I see Nina squinting pretending to be asleep.

"Nina," I whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're not going to believe it," Nina said.

"Believe what?" I asked scared.

"Your... um... mom... she's... working... for... Vera!" Nina stumbled.

"What? Why would she do that?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Nina replied.

"Eddie wake up before Vera finds you asleep!" I said.

"I'm up I'm up!" Eddie said.

"Did you hear?" Nina asked.

"Hear what?" Eddie asked.

"That... my... mom... is... working... for Vera," I cried.

"I'm so sorry..." Eddie said. After that we just talked about random things.

* * *

**Next Day **

**Fabian's P.O.V. **

We all woke up very early to get to Hollywood Arts and to get the last piece. Eddie was so sure that it was in the boys' bathroom. The hard thing is to find the books. Where do we even look anyway? We finally got to the school.

"Beck, how many guy bathrooms are there?" I asked.

"There's 3 guy bathrooms" Beck replies.

"Perfect. Okay. So 2 groups with three in them, but one will have four people in them. Joy, Patricia, Beck, go to one. Kate, Andre, Alfie to another. Then Amber, Cat, Mara, and I to the last. Here are some walkie talkies." I said and handed them it. "Any questions? No? Okay start looking!"I said.

We walked to our bathroom spot thing and walked in. Amber was refusing. I pulled her in.

"AHHHHHHH!" Amber said.

"Shh! Amber it's just urinals," I said.

"What was that? Patricia over," Patricia said via walkie-talkie.

"Amber was scared of the urinals. Fabian over," I said. I started looking for some sort of lever, button or something that would reveal the books. I couldn't find anything. This makes no sense!

_Fabian, you're in the right place. Just keep looking. I believe in you. I know you can do it. Help before you know what happens,_ I heard in my head. NINA! Okay, Nina said that this was the place. But where?

"So Frobisher was brilliant right?" Mara asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well then maybe he hide the books in a brilliant place," Mara said.

"We know that but where, if we don't finish this, Tori loses her life," Amber said.

"Guys come here!" Cat called. We ran over by the sinks where Cat was.

"How come this knob is different then the others?" Cat asked.

"Pull it all the way!" Mara said.

"KK!" Cat said and she puled it and it came off. Then there was a big slam and a gust of wind.

"What's happening?" I asked.

We were pushed to the floor. After the noises stopped, we saw something amazing. It was enormous.

_Thank you Nina, _I said in my head.

* * *

**There you go! Not really a cliffy. Now that it's summer (for me school is over) I might be a little late on the chapters. Because in the summer is a lot of 'family time' with my huge family. I'll try to update ASAP but I make no promises. I am mad Nina isn't in Touchstone of Ra! It's probably going to be Mabian (sorry Mabian fans, but I'm a HUGE Fabina fan) I think I could wrap the story up in a few more chapters. Yeah, I have a check list. Any ways, see ya next week! Bye!**

**-Hoa4ever**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**Next update is Friday, June 21.**

**Dedication: This chapter's idea was inspired by JoriLover1995.**

* * *

**_Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts..._**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

_Fabian, you're in the right place. Just keep looking. I believe in you. I know you can do it. Help before you know what happens,_ I heard in my head. NINA! Okay, Nina said that this was the place. But where?

"So Frobisher was brilliant right?" Mara asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well then maybe he hide the books in a brilliant place," Mara said.

"We know that but where, if we don't finish this, Tori loses her life," Amber said.

"Guys come here!" Cat called. We ran over by the sinks where Cat was.

"How come this knob is different then the others?" Cat asked.

"Pull it all the way!" Mara said.

"KK!" Cat said and she puled it and it came off. Then there was a big slam and a gust of wind.

"What's happening?" I asked.

We were pushed to the floor. After the noises stopped, we saw something amazing. It was enormous.

_Thank you Nina, _I said in my head.

* * *

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts... **_

**Jade's P.O.V. (Forgot about her, sorry) **

Where has everyone been these days? I feel like I'm being ignored. Woah, I feel like Robbie. Speaking of Robbie, I should text him. Ugh, what has summer done to me? I'm pretty sure that Robbie isn't having more fun than me. Or maybe I could go to the store to get new scissors. Ugh, it's day time. I like to drive at night. I'll just text Robbie.

* * *

**To: Robbie**

**From: You**

**Message: Hey, where has everyone been these days?**

* * *

**From: Robbie**

**To: You**

**Message: I don't know. Yesterday I went to spy at Tori's house and they were acting weird... They said they have to get a plate, if they don't someone will kill Tori.**

* * *

**To: Robbie**

**From: You**

**Message: I knew those Brits were no good. Let's find them and save Tori.**

* * *

**From: Robbie**

**To: You**

**Message: Wait, you want to save Tori? I thought you hated her.**

* * *

**To: Robbie**

**From: You**

**Message: Look, I'm saving myself. If Tori dies, they's be like I MISS HER and stuff. It'll be annoying. It might even be more annoying than Tori herself. Ok?**

* * *

**From: Robbie**

**To: You**

**Message: Okay... meet me at my house.**

* * *

**Mara's P.O.V. **

What just happened? First thing I knew Cat was pulling the knob and now we're on the ground? How is that possible? I get up and see an enormous library. It finally makes sense now! The thing I'm concerned about is where do we find the plate? I look over at Cat, Fabian, and Amber. They seem to be up now. I walked over to them. I gave them a huge smile. We did it! We were going to get Eddie, Nina, and Tori back! We walked in the library and we didn't know where to begin. We exchanged glances.

"Now what?!" Amber asked clearly mad.

"We look for the last piece of the plate," I said and smiled.

"Where do we even begin?" Fabian asked.

"Guys, what was that noise? Joy over," Joy said through the walkie-talkie.

"We found the library. Mara over," I said.

"That's great! We'll be there in a second! Beck over," Beck said.

In a couple of seconds they were all here. I could see by their expressions they were amazed. We were getting closer to the answer. I know we are. We scattered among the library looking vivaciously.

"Hey, I found something!" Beck said. We all ran over to him. He pulled out something shiny. The last piece. We all looked at it with pleasure. The last piece. The final clue. The answer to getting our friends back. We heard a park sound and exchanged looks again.

"Robbie, look in all the boy bathrooms while I look in the blackbox theater," A voice said.

"Copy that," Robbie said. We tried to hide, you'd think that in a huge library it would be easy, but where would we hide the library? Robbie walks in ad sees us and the library.

"JADE!" Robbie calls. "I found the answer!" Jade walks in and sees it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked. Fabian was looking in the library. I know I love reading too but know is not the time for it! We heard Fabian gasp. All heads turned toward him. Amber walks up to him.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked almost afraid.

"Look what I read. The chosen one, the Osirion, and the goddess are connected. If one is killed they ALL parish. I have a feeling Tori is the goddess. Amber, remember you said Vera would take Tori? Well, if she does, Eddie and Nina will die too," he said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Team Sibuna finds out the news! I think the next chapter will be the last. I think I can wrap it up. See you next Friday!**

**-Hoa4ever**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Victorious.**

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously on... House of Hollywood Arts... **_

**Mara's P.O.V. **

"Robbie, look in all the boy bathrooms while I look in the blackbox theater," A voice said.

"Copy that," Robbie said. We tried to hide, you'd think that in a huge library it would be easy, but where would we hide the library? Robbie walks in and sees us and the library.

"JADE!" Robbie calls. "I found the answer!" Jade walks in and sees it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked. Fabian was looking in the library. I know I love reading too but know is not the time for it! We heard Fabian gasp. All heads turned toward him. Amber walks up to him.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked almost afraid.

"Look what I read. The chosen one, the Osirion, and the goddess are connected. If one is killed they ALL parish. I have a feeling Tori is the goddess. Amber, remember you said Vera would take Tori? Well, if she does, Eddie and Nina will die too," he said with tears in his eyes.

_**Now on... House of Hollywood Arts... **_

**Eddie's P.O.V. **

I woke up to silence. When my eyes adjusted it was just in time to see Vera slap Tori's mom. Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark. Then Mrs. Vega walks out in anger. I see Nina wake up. She looks so beautiful. WAIT! Remember Yacker? I can't be in love with Nina Martin. And she's the one I have to protect. It would just be odd if we started dating. She's Fabian's girlfriend. I'm Yacker's boyfriend. It can't happen.

"Eddie? How you feeling?" Nina asked me half awake.

"Good. I just want a hoagie," I said. She laughed. I looked at Tori and shook her awake.

"I'M AWAKE! STOP SHAKING ME!" Tori yelled. Nina and I laughed.

"Guys, I saw Vera slap Tori's mom," I said getting serious.

"Why?" Tori asked interested.

"I don't know, do I read minds?!" I said back.

"Just calm down, guys. I'm trying to help Sibuna and ask them what part they're on," Nina said. After a few minutes Nina's eyes go big. I want to ak her what's wrong but she hold up her index finger telling me to wait. After a few minutes of silence, she responds.

"So, they found the library in the bathroom and the final plate piece. One problem, they got caught by Jade and Robbie," Nina said.

"Jade? Why's Jade there?" Tori asks.

"I don't know, but Fabian just found out that if one of us is killed, we all die. He said if all goes well with Jade and Robbie, they'll have it here tonight," Nina finished.

"I think you're overlooking something, I'm going to be killed!" Tori shouts.

"Right. What are we going to do? My powers can't stop it," Nina said.

"We are going to...

* * *

**Fabian's P.O.V. **

I look in the book to see if it was a joke. Sibuna, Jade, and Robbie surround me trying to see if it were true. It can't be. We knew we had to stop Vera from killing Tori, but now, it's all of them. It makes sense! That's why Vera trapped them in that place thing. If the Osisrion can put it together, he must be able to take it apart. Right? Everyone was looking at me.

_"Fabian? You there? What happened?" Nina asked me._

_"W-We found the library. Jade and Robbie caught us in the library. A-And..." I said._

_"And what?!" Nina asked nervously._

_"We found out that um... i-if Vera takes Tori's life, you guys die too," Fabian stuttered._

_"Oh really?" she asked like she already knew that._

_"Did you already know that?" I asked._

_"Yeah, I didn't tell you to not worry you," Nina replied._

_"Oh," I say._

_"I got to go," Nina says. _

_"Bye," I say. _

People were staring at me. Like they wanted an explanation.

"I asked a question," Jade said.

"I have a question. Why are you helping us if you HATE Tori?" Andre asked.

"Well, I don't HATE her," Jade said.

"Anyways, I'm just going to text Vera," Amber says and pulls out her phone.

"She said to be there now," Amber said. We all run out.

* * *

**Willow's P.O.V. **

I find myself walking. To a place I don't know. I walk to a shed. I don't walk in though. I see the Anubis residents and a woman. I see Eddie putting a plate together and the woman smiling like an idiot. When the plate is put together, I walk in and say.

"I navnet på Frobisher har jeg ødelegge deg," I say and grab the plate and smash it.

"NOOO!" The lady yelled. She came to me then something amazing happened. Eddie shot fire out of his finger tips. We all looked at him shocked. Then the woman fell on the floor. Then Tori shot ice out of her finger tips. The woman fell on the floor and the ice broke and she broke with it. I saw everyone hugging.

"Willow! How did you know what to do?" Amber asked me.

"I don't know, I just found myself walking and here I am," I said.

"Let's celebrate!" Patricia said.

"We dud it!" Mara and Joy said and gave each other high fives.

* * *

**Joy's P.O.V. **

We did it! We really did it! We saved our friends! We went to celebrate. I was walking in the living room and Jerome came up to me. **  
**

"Will you please go out with me?" Jerome said so cutely. I looked over at Mara and she shook her head yes.

"Yes!" I said and kissed him.

"Do you know what bugs me? That my own mom was apart of Vera's plan," Tori said. Right when she said that she said that her mom walked in. We all gave her glances.

"How could you mom?!" Tori asked.

"Vera influenced me! I'm so sorry Tor," She said and they hugged.

"This has been the weirdest summer of my life," Nina said and laughed. We all agreed. She was right. This is the weirdest and BEST summer of my life.

**The End**

* * *

**Well there it is! I'm free!**

**-Hoa4eva**


End file.
